Black Cherry : The Sequel
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sequel dari Black Cherry./"Kau Uchiha Sakura,bukan lagi Akasuna maupun Haruno, karena aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh darah itu dari tubuhmu."/GAJE, OOC,  miss TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll./RnR please?/Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Aaa.. dengan mengabaikan fic-fic laennya, kini Yuu apdet fic baru lagi! XD kali ini lanjutan dari fic Yuu sebelumnya yaitu Black Cherry. So, diharapkan untuk membaca Black Cherry dulu sebelum membaca fic ini, sekalian nambah-nambah reviewnya^^ *plak.

•

•

•

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.

Flame jangan tapi klo concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Suspense & Romance

•

•

•

**Black Cherry : The Sequel**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari waktu setempat, seharusnya ini adalah waktu dimana para manusia beristirahat dari segala kesibukannya dengan meringkuk di bawah selimut yang hangat. Tetapi tidak bagi warga negara Konoha.

Negara Konoha adalah salah satu negara yang maju dengan segala keunggulannnya, kemajuan ekonomi yang pesat, kebudayaan, dan sebagainya dapat kau temui di sini. Negara Konoha akan tetap terang meski waktu telah menunjukkan dini hari, mengapa? Tentu saja negara yang maju akan menyisakan sedikit aib berupa para remaja yang tergolong bebas sehingga menghabiskan waktu mereka di bar-bar pada malam hari.

Meski begitu, tidak semua daerah Konoha akan terang benderang di malam hari. Jika kau meyusuri lebih lanjut daerah Konoha bagian utara, kau akan menemukan salah satu dari sekian banyak hutan di Konoha yang lumayan luas dan tanpa cahaya sedikit pun.

Hutan itu adalah daerah terlarang untuk disentuh oleh pemerintah, pasalnya hutan sangatlah penting bagi negara maju seperti mereka sebagai penjernih udara. Lepas dari alasan logis itu, hutan di daerah utara itu lebih memiliki alasan spesial lagi.

Jika kau mempuyai keberanian dan siap mempertaruhkan nyawamu, maka berkunjunglah ke hutan tersebut. Saat melangkahkan kakimu memasukinya lebih jauh, kau akan menyadari bahwa tidak ada kehidupan di sana selain pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Ah, sebut saja kau begitu keras kepala sehingga mengabaikanya dan terus melangkah masuk lebih jauh, setelahnya kau akan menemukan pemandangan indah berupa _manor house_ yang berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah-tengah hutan itu. Jika diteliti lebih jauh, bangunan itu juga sedikit menyerupai kastil zaman dahulu.

Bangunan itu bergaya eropa dengan arsitektur yang mampu memesona siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sebuah pagar yang kokoh melindungi bangunan itu, sedang di halaman depannya kau akan menemukan sebuah kolam air mancur berukuran sedang dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasinya layaknya taman kota.

Tetapi itu pemandangan siang hari, jika kau melihatnya di malam hari, maka hanya bangunan kuno nan menyeramkan saja yang terpantul di matamu. Dan saat kau mendekat, kau akan mencium aroma yang tidak lazim sering kau temukan di rumah sakit. Darah.

Dan _well, _saat itu kau pasti akan sadar bahwa kau benar-benar telah mengantarkan nyawa ke tempat itu dengan memancing 'mereka' menggunakan aroma tubuhmu. Kau akan berakhir sebagai santapan malam 'mereka'.

.

**XxXxXx**

.

Sorang gadis dengan gaun hitamnya tampak berjalan dalam diam menyusuri hutan di sekitar _manor house_ tempatnya tinggal, sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengusir para manusia nekat yang bertamu di kediamannya.

Gadis itu, walaupun ekspresinya begitu datar dan pandangannya yang begitu dingin, ia tetaplah terlihat cantik dan menawan. Rambut soft pink sepunggungnya terurai indah dengan beberapa pita hitam yang mengikat-ngikat kecil rambutnya. Kulit porselennya tampak bercahaya meskipun ini adalah malam hari, dan suaranya yang bagaikan lonceng itu mampu membuat siapa saja berniat memilikinya.

Tetapi itu adalah hal mustahil, mengapa? Karena gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, sang Black Cherry, adalah milik pangeran vampir berdarah murni, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**XxXxXx**

.

Sakura melangkah semakin jauh memasuki daerah hutan menjauhi 'kastilnya', walaupun ekspresinya datar, tapi kau akan melihat ada sedikit keraguan di mata emeraldnya itu.

Malam ini, entah mengapa begitu menggelisahkan baginya, seolah ada sesuatu di dalam hutan ini yang memanggilnya. Benar saja, saat telah benar-benar jauh dari kastilnya, sesosok pemuda berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Nii-sama," ucap Sakura datar saat melihat pria itu.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, Sakura. Kufikir kau sudah mati karena tidak meminum darah," ucap pria itu.

Sakura hanya diam menanggapinya, sedetik kemudian bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?"

"Tebaklah, bukannya kau adalah vampir yang cerdas, Sakura-chan?"

"Kalian akan memaksaku pulang, benarkah?"

"Hn, itu memang benar. Sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini, aku belum menerima perintah dari Kaa-sama untuk menyeretmu pulang, hanya sebuah perintah untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pulang," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Tidak adikku, kau akan segera pulang karena pernikahan sakralmu dengan 'dia' akan segera dilaksanakan. Kau tahu, aku membawanya bersamaku kali ini, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan membawa 'dia' dalam misi pencariannya.

"Aku harus pulang," ucap gadis _Black Cherry_ itu seraya berbalik dan mulai beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti, lebih tepatnya terpaksa terhenti.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi, Sakura. Setidaknya lihatlah dulu wajahnya."

'Ini dia,' batin Sakura.

Gadis itu tahu, kalau saat ini dirinya tengah terjerat dalam kemampuan khusus kakaknya. Tentu saja semua vampir berdarah murni memiliki kemampuan khusus, dan inilah salah satu kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki keluarganya, pengendali cakra.

Saat ini kakaknya pasti tengah mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan tali cakra yang berasal dari jari-jarinya, yah kakaknya memang ahli dalam mengendalikan tubuh manusia layaknya sebuah boneka.

Sakura sendiri? Dia adalah vampir dengan kemampuan penyembuh, lihat saja saat ia tanpa sengaja mengiris pergelangan tangannya, saat darah berheti menetes, maka tangannya akan kembali seperti semula seperti sedia kala tanpa bekas luka apapun. (Adegan ini ada di Black Cherry).

Memang agak sedikit berbeda dengan keluarganya pada umumnya, toh dia tetap bisa mengendalikan makhluk apapun dengan pesonanya. Meski begitu, kemampuan asli Sakura adalah _Self Protection,_ ia mampu menciptakan sebuah perisai yang melindungi tubuhnya dari kekuatan gaib dan luka apapun, meski perisai itu hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Meski begitu ia tetap memiliki kelemahan, yakni keluarganya. Entah mengapa, sejak dulu ia sama sekali tidak berkutik jika menghadapi kemampuan khusus milik keluarganya. Perisainya seolah mati dan ia tampak begitu lemah, meski luka yang ditimbulkan tetap akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak berkutik kali ini, kakaknya tahu ia lemah terhadap cakranya. Banar saja, sedetik kemudian Sakura dapat merasakan efek cakra tersebut di tubuhnya, pandangannya menjadi kabur dan ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan saat sebuah sosok lain datang menghampiri mereka, tubuhnya dengan begitu saja jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hn, sayang sekali kau datang terlambat, dia jadi tidak mengetahui wajahmu," kata kakak Sakura seraya memandang datar tubuh adiknya di depannya.

"Hn, kau apakan dia?"tanya si pria yang baru saja datang itu.

"Masih seperti dulu, dia lemah terhadap cakraku. Saat aku berniat menahannya untukmu, dia malah tidak sadarkan diri."

"...Sudah saatnya kita kembali," ucap si pria itu.

"Baiklah, kusarankan kau hisap dulu darahnya, dengan begitu dia akan langsung tahu bahwa kau adalah tunangannya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti," kata kakak Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

Si pria tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung saja menghampiri tubuh Sakura dan membenamkan taringnya di leher gadis itu, setelah itu kedua pria tersebut menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

**XxXxXx**

.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke datar pada seseorang yang tengah membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Saya menemukan nona Sakura di dalam hutan dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, apa efek dari meminum darahku sudah muncul? Vampir biasa memang tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan mengkomsumsi darah vampir murni, semua tahu itu," Sasuke bergumam sendiri seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Saya rasa tidak tuan, nona Sakura adalah vampir berdarah murni."

Dan kalimat salah satu vampir bawahannya tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sakura? Vampir darah murni?

"Hn, berdirilah. Katakan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Sakura."

"Beberapa waktu lalu, saat tuan menyuruh saya untuk mencari tahu asal-usul keluarga nona Sakura, saya memang tidak mendapatkan apapun. Namun, saat saya bertugas di Suna beberapa waktu lalu, saya tidak sengaja mendapatkan sebuah informasi penting mengenai nona Sakura. Saya hendak memberitahu tuan sesegera mungkin, namun tuan begitu sibuk dan jarang berada di kastil."

"…"

"Apakah tuan masih ingat dengan keluarga vampir darah murni bernama Akasuna?"

"Hn, tentu aku mengingatnya. Vampir yang terkenal dengan pengendalian cakra yang hebat."

"Ya, dan nona Sakura adalah salah satu keturunan vampir Akasuna."

"Apa maksudmu Juugo? Haruno Sakura? Akasuna?"

"Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, sebuah keluarga vampir berdarah murni mendapat protes besar-besaran dari berbagai pihak karena kelakuan mereka yang senang mengendalikan manusia maupun vampir dengan cakra mereka, mereka vampir Haruno."

"…"

"Saat itu, leluhur Anda bahkan sempat turun tangan menghadapi tingkah mereka. Uchiha adalah vampir yang paling ditakuti semua pihak sejak zaman dahulu kala, begitu juga dengan vampir Haruno. Demi menghindari Uchiha, mereka semua lari dan bersembunyi entah dimana."

"…"

"Beberapa tahun lamanya keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui, beberapa vampir bahkan ada yang sudah melupakan mereka. Belakangan baru diketahui bahwa para vampir Haruno bersembunyi di Suna dan mengubah nama marga mereka menjadi Akasuna. Mereka akrab dengan vampir darah murni penguasa Suna, hingga saat ini mereka terus melestarikan keturunan mereka dengan saling menikahkan keturunan masing-masing."

"Sulit dipercaya, bukankah Akasuna mampu mengendalikan seseorang dengan cakra? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura melakukannya, melihat kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki setiap vampir berdarah murni pun tidak," kata Sasuke bingung.

"Kemampuan Akasuna tidak hanya pengendalian cakra tuan, tetapi juga kekuatan penyembuh sekaligus _self protection_. Beberapa mereka memang hanya memiliki salah satunya, tapi tidak jarang juga ada yang memiliki kedua-duanya. Dan saya berasumsi bahwa nona Sakura pastilah memiliki kemampuan penyembuh dengan _self protection-_nya."

Sasuke nampak berfikir sebentar, benar juga. Selama ini tidak satu pun luka yang pernah dilihat Sasuke berada di tubuh Sakura, padahal ia yakin betul, di luar sana, pastilah banyak vampir yang mengincar darah Sakura yang memang wangi itu.

Sakura memang pandai menyembunyikan identitasnya, walaupun vampir tetapi dia mengeluarkan bau manusia, itulah mengapa Sasuke mengira bahwa Sakura adalah vampir biasa yang dulunya adalah seorang manusia. Ck, bahkan Uchiha pun tertipu. Meski begitu, tidak jarang vampir-vampir yang tidak tahu apa-apa di luar sana mengincar Sakura karena mengira gadis itu benar-benar manusia.

"Hn, benar juga. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

.

**XxXxXx**

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, gadis itu tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang jawabannya sudah jelas itu.

"Hn, kemarilah _my Black Cherry."_

Dengan beberapa langkah ringan, Sakura pun sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya memandang datar ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah vampir berdarah murni." Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang mengitimidasi, tangannya sibuk memainkan rambut Sakura yang terurai indah.

"Anda tidak menanyakannya," jawab Sakura datar, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku memang tidak menanyakannya. Tapi sudah seharusnya kau sendiri yang memberitahuku tentang itu. Ingat, kau adalah milikku, dan aku berhak tahu semua hal tentangmu."

"Saya merasa tidak perlu memberitahukannya, saya dan Akasuna sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi."

"Kau kabur, eh?"

"Saya tidak suka dengan mereka yang terus memaksa saya meminum darah manusia."

"Hn, aku mengerti. Setidaknya kau memberitahuku agar aku tidak cemas akan keadaanmu yang terus meminum darahku karena mengira kau adalah vampir biasa," ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Maafkan saya," ujar Sakura datar.

Tangan sasuke kini turun ke arah leher Sakura, gerakannya kini terhenti saat metanya menangkap bekas gigitan yang dia yakin bukan miliknya di leher gadis itu. Bekas taring itu memang sangat tipis dikarenakan kemampuan penyembuh Sakura, namun sharingannya tetap bisa melihat bekas itu dengan jelas. Sasuke menggeram pelan, pandangannya berubah menjadi begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Katakan, siapa yang menggigitmu barusan?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Hn, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Saya tidak sadarkan diri saat itu terjadi," ucap Sakura datar meski ia bisa menebak siapa kiranya yang menghisap darahnya barusan.

"Hn, bukankah kau mempunyai _self protection_?"

"Saya tetap memiliki kelemahan."

"Hn, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu tentang siapa yang menghisap darahmu barusan. Tapi kau tetap bersalah padaku karena keluar dari kastil ini tanpa memberitahuku."

"Maafkan saya."

"Permintaan maafmu tidak akan cukup _Black Cherry. _Kemarilah, kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Sakura pun melangkah maju dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, ia menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan darahmu yang ku inginkan saat ini," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Sedetik kemudian tangan vampir muda tersebut telah berada di belakang punggung Sakura, mencoba untuk membuka resleting gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh tubuhmu, puaskan aku malam ini. Kau mengerti?" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Ya, saya mengerti."

.

**XxXxXx**

.

Sakura melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Tidak seperti dahulu, kini tidak ada lagi para kaum adam yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata memuja. Semua siswa tahu, bahwa Sakura adalah milik Sasuke, dan semua siswa juga tahu, berani mengambil milik Sasuke sama saja dengan mati.

Seperti biasa, Sakura duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dan pemandangannya tetap sama, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, kosong. Kulit porselennya berkilau indah, dan dadanya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bernafas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya itu, meski mengeluarkan bau seperti manusia, tetapi tingkahnya sama sekali bukan manusia. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa para manusia di sekolah ini tidak ada yang sadar dengan sikap Sakura itu, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk berpura-pura bernafas.

'Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh,' batinnya.

KRINNNGGGG!.

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama pagi ini akan segera dimulai, semua murid kini telah menempati bangkunya masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang guru memasuki kelas dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu anak-anak."

"Ohayou Sensei." Jawan murid serempak kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kemarilah, perkenalkan dirimu," ucap sang sensei seraya memanggil anak baru yang masih berada di luar kelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang siswa dengan wajah _cool_, rambut merah dan sebuah tato kanji 'AI' di dahinya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua siswi langsung heboh dengan kedatangannya-tentu saja Sakura tidak termasuk-, bagaimana tidak? Siswa baru itu sangat rupawan, meski masih kalah dengan Sasuke.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sabaku no Gaara desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"_ sekilas, kita dapat melihat bahwa murid baru yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu memandang kosong ke depan, namun jika lebih diperhatikan, kau akan menyadari bahwa murid baru itu tengah memandang tajam ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit kaget saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Gaara, awalnya dia memang tidak peduli, namun sesuatu menyadarkannya, bahwa murid baru itu adalah orang yang sama dengan vampir yang baru saja menancapkan taringnya di lehernya beberapa malam lalu.

.

**XxXxXx**

.

"Hey hey, kau sudah dengar? Ada anak baru juga di kelas XII, pria pula! Dan lagi, dia tidak kalah tampan dengan Gaara."

"Aku tahu! Kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna Sasori, mungkin Gaara dan Sasori saling kenal, mereka 'kan sama-sama berasal dari Suna!"

DEG

Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan tidak penting teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut, namun saat tiba-tiba mendengar nama 'Akasuna' tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang, ia tahu bahwa sudah waktunya kakaknya bergerak untuk memaksanya kembali ke Suna. Selain itu, kini ia juga telah yakin, bahwa Gaara pastilah orang yang dimaksud kakaknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan ekor matanya, secara diam-diam, Sakura melirik perlahan ke arah Gaara yang duduk berjarak dua bangku di samping kirinya. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah pria itu, namun saat pria itu sadar bahwa Sakura tengah meliriknya diam-diam, dia segera menyeringai tipis, yak! Permainan akan segera dimulai.

"Permisi, apa di kelas ini ada yang bernama Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk kelas terdengar riang dan membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itu menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa murid perempua bahkan ada yang menjerit.

Mengapa? Karena saat ini seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ dan senyum ramahnya tengah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Gaara, Sasori pandai menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai vampir dengan bersikap ramah dan murah senyum, walau aslinya ia tidak jauh beda dengan Gaara.

Sasori tersenyum puas saat mendapati Sakura berada di dalam kelas itu tengah menatapnya tajam, dan ia lebih senang lagi saat mendapati Gaara yang juga berada di kelas itu. Sasori melangkah masuk mendekati Sakura, ia tidak memedulikan suara bisik-bisik para murid yang melihatnya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Kebetulan sekali kau sekelas dengan Gaara, kau tentu sudah tahu siapa dia kan?" tanya Sasori berbasa-basi disertai seringai tipisnya.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, Sakura-chan. perintahnya sudah turun," jawab Sasori sembari memainkan helaian rambut adiknya itu, namun tiba-tiba tangannya di tepis dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang nampaknya baru saja tiba dari kantin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tajam, jelas sekali dia tidak menyukai pria yang seenaknya menyentuh Sakura di hadapannya itu.

"Aaa… harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" tanya Sasori balik seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Uchiha, eh? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, entahlah…" gumam Sasori.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Akasuna Sasori, kakak Sakura."

Kalimat Sasori barusan sukses membuat seluruh murid yang berada di tempat itu terlonjak kaget, bagamana mungkin? Sakura yang selalu tampak misterius itu mempunyai kakak seramah dan semurah senyum seperti Sasori? Lagipula, marga mereka berbeda.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Sasori itu, ia sudah menduga sebelumnya saat merasakan aura pria tersebut. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya heran saat ini, mengapa pria itu baru muncul di hadapan Sakura setelah sekian lama?

"Aaa… nampaknya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Baiklah aku duluan ya, Gaara, Sakura."

"…"

"Oh ya, mugkin kalian perlu tahu, bahwa Gaara adalah tunangan Sakura."

Lagi lagi kalimat Sasori tersebut membuat hebon seisi kelas, Gaara? Tunangan Sakura? dan yang lebih menghebohkan lagi karena Sasori mengatakannya di depan Sasuke, dan semua orang tahu, Sakura milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak geram mendengar perkataan Sasori tersebut, diingatnya kembali informasi yang telah Juugo berikan kepadanya ; vampir Akasuna akrab dengan vampir darah murni penguasa Suna, hingga saat ini mereka terus melestarikan keturunan mereka dengan saling menikahkan keturunan masing-masing.

Jadi, apakah kedatangan Sasori kemari adalah untuk mengambil Sakura darinya dan menikahkannya dengan Gaara, eh? Tidak akan! Sakura adalah miliknya, dan Sasuke yakin, bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ia sebenarnya, siapa Uchiha sebenarnya.

.

**XxXxXx**

.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu berdekatan dengan kedua pria berambut merah itu," ucap Sasuke seraya memandang tajam ke arah Sakura, di kedua sudut bibirnya tampak darah Sakura yang baru saja dihisapnya.

"Ya, saya mengerti," jawab Sakura datar. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati jam istirahat kedua di atap sekolah, jauh dari keramaian.

"Ingat Sakura, kau meminum darahku, hanya darahku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menghisap darahmu. Di tubuhmu mengalir darahku, darah Uchiha. Kau bukan lagi Akasuna maupun Haruno, karena aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh darah itu dari tubuhmu."

"…"

"Kau, Uchiha Sakura, milikku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu meski kau yang memintanya," ucap Sasuke seraya kembali membenamkan taringnya di leher Sakura, sedang gadis itu hanya terdiam seraya meresapi suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh darahnya yang kini telah berpindah ke mulut Sasuke.

.

**XxXxXx**

.

Sakura melangkahkah kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah sepi, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi kurang lebih sejam yang lalu. Hari ini merupakan tugas piket gadis _Black Cherry_ tersebut, itulah alasan mengapa dia masih terlihat di gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi ini.

Sakura tidak sendirian tentunya, ada Sasuke yang menunggunya di kelas. Gadis itu baru saja kembali dari kegiatannya membuang sampah di lantai bawah dan kini hendak kembali ke kelas.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat seseorang -yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada di hadapannya- menghadangnya. Rupanya bukan Sakura dan Sasuke saja yang masih berada di tempat itu, ada seorang lagi, ya seorang lagi.

"Biarkan aku lewat, Gaara." Suara indah itu terdengar begitu dingin.

"Tidak, sebelum kau ikut denganku kembali ke Suna."

Sakura terdiam, memandang datar ke arah Gaara yang juga tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau, eh?" tanya Gaara dengan seringainya yang memperlihatkan kedua taring tumpul di sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa dan tidak mau."

"Kau keras kepala, Sakura."

"Kufikir kau sudah tahu hal itu."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain selain memaksamu."

"Kau bisa memilih gadis lain."

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlanjur tertarik denganmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepas apapun yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Sama denganmu."

Sakura memandang tajam ke arah Gaara, tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain lari dari tempat itu sebelum Gaara memaksanya lebih lanjut. Sakura bersiap-siap melangkah mundur dari tempat itu, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Terlambat, gadis itu bisa melihat kedua kakinya yang kini tersegel di antara timbunan pasir yang mengeras layaknya semen.

Yak, Gaara telah mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya, pengendali pasir. Jika kakaknya adalah pengendali dengan menggunakan cakra, maka Gaara adalah pengendali pasir, sesuka hatinya.

Pasir-pasir itu akan bergerak sesuai keinginan Gaara tanpa perlu menggunakan cakra seperti kakaknya. Pria itu dapat dengan cepat mengumpulkan pasir-pasir itu dari tanah dan debu yang berterbangan.

Meski hanya pasir, tapi kekuatan cengkramannya sangatlah kuat. Terbukti dengan Sakura yang kini sama sekali tidak berkutik akibat pasir yang menyegel kakinya tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Sakura seraya memandang tajam Gaara yang kini menyeringai dengan pasir-pasir yang berterbangan di belakangnya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kita sampai di Suna nanti."

"…"

"Hn, kenapa, Sakura? kau tidak membalas seperti biasanya, apa kau sudah pasrah, hmm?" Tanya Gaara sedikit heran.

"Dia datang," desis Sakura. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn? Dia?"

"Kau tidak bisa membawaku kemanapun selama aku masih miliknya, Gaara."

"Hn, benarkah?"

"Benar. Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya kemanapun selama dia masih milikku." Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Gaara menatap datar sosok yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya dan kini tengah berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini," ucap Gaara angkuh.

"Hn, tentu saja aku berhak. Sakura adalah milikku."

"Dia akan menikah denganku."

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ujar Sasuke angkuh, kali ini pria itu telah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hm?" tanya Gaara tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu, jika kau tetap memaksa maka tidak ada jalan lain untukku selain menghabisimu," ujar Gaara serius, bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, himpunan pasir mulai bergerak liar di belakangnya menuju ke arah Sasuke.

Gaara sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang, matanya yang biasa datar tiba-tiba saja menyiratkan ketakutan. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sesuatu tengah terjadi dengan pria itu di alam bawah sadarnya.

Perlahan, pasir yang mencengkram pergelangan kaki Sakura pun mengendur. Kini sakura dapat menggerakkan kakinya dengan bebas.

"Kita pergi," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini telah tersadar namun tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Sakura yang terus memandangi kedua bola matanya.

Sakura memandangnya begitu lekat, memerhatikan kedua bola matanya yang –tiba-tiba saja- berwarna merah darah dengan motif aneh di pupilnya.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda menggunakan Tsukuyomi sebelumnya," jawab Sakura datar.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sakura tersebut.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Bahkan saat melawan Orochimaru yang begitu berbahaya, Anda tidak menggunakannya. Padahal Anda cukup menggunakan Chidori untuk membuat Gaara melepaskan pasirnya," jawab Sakura.

"Orochimaru sama sekali tidak berbahaya, aku bahkan tidak turun langsung saat melawannya. Sebaliknya, menurutku dialah yang berbahaya."

"…"

"Karena dia berniat untuk mengambilmu dariku," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan semakin dingin.

Sakura terdiam, tidak ada alasan untuknya berbicara saat ini. gadis itu hanya terus berjalan, mengikuti Sasuke yang juga tengah berjalan di sebelahnya. Jauh di belakang keduanya, Gaara menatap punggung Sasuke dengan intens, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, siapa kau sebenarnya?" desis Gaara.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

Fuh~ akhirnya selese juga (meskipun jelek Ø_Ø )…

Padahal fic ini sudah lama diketik, tapi gak pernah kelar-kelar XD

Akhirnya kesampean juga membuat sequel black cherry, meskipun harus mengorbankan fic-fic laennya =P

di sini Yuu membuat Sasori terlihat ceria saat berada di keramaian, kesan cerianya seperti Ichijou dalam Vampire Knight XD

Oh ya, bagi para readers WAJIB REVIEW! Ok? Klo gak review Yuu gak mau lanjutin fic-fic yang laennya! DX #plak

Hehehe, yasudlah. Last message, just

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah anggun gadis berambut soft pink dengan gaun hitam selututnya terdengar menggema di sepanjang jalan yang telah sepi itu. Jika ditanya soal waktu, maka jawabannya adalah pukul dua belas malam.

Sasuke sedang keluar kota bersama beberapa pelayannya, dan ia begitu bosan berada di kastilnya tanpa Sasuke. Gaara? Sasori? Sakura cukup yakin bahwa kedua pria itu tidak akan mengganggunya malam ini. Ya, setidaknya malam ini.

Tap tap tap.

Sekali lagi suara derap langkahnya terdengar begitu nyaring di malam itu. Hanya satu tujuan gadis itu, padang bunga favoritnya dengan danau yang tidak begitu lebar, serta pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi. Tempat pertama kali ia menyesap darah Sasuke.

Angin malam berhembus begitu kencang malam ini, membuat rambut soft pink sepunggungnya bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti arah angin. Gadis itu kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, namun ia tidak segera mendekat.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok manusia yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya seraya memandang bulan, berpakaian aneh -menurut Sakura- dan berambut panjang, padahal Sakura cukup yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah pria.

Perlahan, sosok manusia itu berbalik menghadapnya, bola mata keperakan miliknya seolah menembus emerald Sakura saat mereka saling bertatapan. Ada yang aneh. Ya, aneh. Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mencium aroma darah yang biasa menguar dari tubuh manusia dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

Tap tap tap.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu. Mata pria itu tidak lagi memandang Sakura, tetapi kini memandang kosong jalanan di hadapannya.

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Sakura pun melangkah mendekat menuju tempat yang baru saja ditempati manusia itu. Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus mengernyit heran saat langkah mereka sejajar satu sama lain. Padahal jarak mereka sudah sedekat ini, tetapi aroma darah tidak juga tercium dari sosok itu.

Tap tap tap.

Pemuda itu semakin melangkah ke depan menjauhinya, dan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan keanehan sosok itu meski usahanya sia-sia.

Tap.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, lebih tepatnya terpaksa berhenti. Sebuah pisau tajam kini terpajang tepat di depan lehernya. Sakura dapat melihat tangan putih yang memegang pisau tersebut dengan kokoh, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat ini, _vampire_."

Sakura mengacuhkan suara lembut tersebut dan terus melangkah kedepan, membuat pisau itu mengiris sebagian kulit lehernya. Pria yang memegang pisau itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya, refleks ia menarik kembali pisaunya hingga pisau itu hanya melukai sebagian kulit leher gadis _vampire_ di hadapannya itu.

Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, kemudian kembali diam. Gadis itu kini berbalik dan memandang datar sosok manusia 'aneh' yang tadi mengacungkan pisau untuknya. Tangan mungil gadis itu mengusap pelan darah yang kini mengucur deras dari lehernya, menjilatnya perlahan, kemudian kembali memandang datar sosok pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu sedikit bergidik saat melihat apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan, kemudian mengernyit heran karena mendapati fakta bahwa tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali di leher gadis itu.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba saja Sakura membungkuk cukup dalam, seolah hendak memberi salam pada sosok di hadapannya kini. Bibir mungil gadis itu mulai bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Cukup lama tidak melihat kau dan kelompokmu, _vampire hunter."_

•

•

•

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.

Flame jangan tapi klo concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Suspense & Romance

•

•

•

**Black Cherry : The Sequel**

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi mewah, ia menatap lurus ke depan ke arah dua _vampire _pria berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Sulit untuk didekati, dia mempunyai seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya," ujar Sasori.

"Seseorang?"

"_Vampire _pria dengan kekuatan aneh, setidaknya itu menurut penglihatanku," ujar Gaara kemudian.

"AKu tidak mau tahu, dia harus kembali. Kau dan dia harus menikah demi kelangsungan klan kita," ujar wanita itu tegas ke arah Gaara.

"Kami pasti akan membawanya pulang, Kaa-sama," ucap Sasori yakin.

"Kesempatanmu hanya sekali, Sasori. Jika kalian masih tidak berhasil membawanya minggu ini, maka aku akan turun langsung menyeretnya pulang."

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Kau harus pulang bersama kami dalam minggu ini," ujar Sasori seraya menatap datar sosok Sakura di hadapannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat, gadis itu sedikit menunduk melihat kakinya yang lagi-lagi terborgol oleh pasir milik Gaara.

Sasori, Gaara dan Sakura. Ketiga _vampire _muda itu tengah berbicara serius di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ini terakhir kali kami mengajakmu secara baik-baik, Sakura. Jika kau tetap menolak, maka tidak ada jalan lain selain memaksamu dengan menggunakan kekerasan," lanjut Sasori, sedang Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya memandang intens Sakura dalam diam.

"Jawabanku tetap tidak," ucap Sakura datar, wajah gadis itu tetap datar seperti suaranya, tak ada ekspresi takut akan ancaman kakaknya itu.

"Hn, kau terlihat tidak takut sama sekali, padahal kau begitu lemah di hadapanku. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" ujar Sasori dengan senyum meremehkan.

"…"

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar. Baiklah, sebelum memaksamu, aku akan terlebih dahulu menghabisi bocah itu," lanjut Sasori.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengambilku darinya," ujar Sakura kemudian, membuat Sasori lagi-lagi tertawa meremehkan mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan kalah pada akhirnya, Sakura-chan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Sasori segera memberi kode pada Gaara untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan melepaskan pasirnya dari kaki Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan cengkraman pasir Gaara yang semakin kuat seiring dengan kepergian Sasori. Gadis itu dapat melihat Gaara yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki _bodyguard_mu itu, tapi bisa kupastikan bocah itu akan mati di tanganku," ujar Gaara seraya mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," ucap Sakura datar, mengernyit tidak suka akan tindakan Gaara yang seenaknya menyentuhnya.

CUP.

Diawali dengan seringai liar, _vampire _berambut merah itu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Membuat gadis yang diciumnya menatapnya dengan mimik tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura curiga, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu dibalik ciuman singkat tadi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengecup singkat bibir calon istriku," ujar Gaara seraya beranjak pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura dapat merasakan cengkraman pasir di kakinya yang semakin melonggar.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menusuk saat melihat Sakura yang baru saja tiba di atap sekolah menghampirinya.

"Halaman belakang," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Menemui Gaara?" tanya Sasuke sinis, pria itu menarik kasar Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Dan Sasori."

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengarnya, menemui Sasori dan Gaara eh?

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kedua pria itu. Apa kau melupakannya?" tanya Sasuke tajam seraya menangkupkan kedua pipi Sakura di tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Saya tidak bisa melawan saat mereka memaksa," terang Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _self protection_mu, eh?"

"Itu hanya melindungi saya dari kekuatan gaib dan luka fisik, saya memang tidak terluka saat pasir Gaara menyentuhku, tetapi juga tetap tidak bisa bergerak karenanya," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasori? Bukannya kau bisa melindungi diri dari kekuatan gaib?," tanya Sasuke lagi. Pria itu sudah tahu apa kekuatan Sasori, tentu saja hal itu diketahuinya dari Juugo yang telah menjelaskan mengenai _vampire _Akasuna kepadanya.

"Apapun kekuatannya, jika itu milik Sasori Nii-sama, maka saya sama sekali tidak berkutik. Saya lemah terhadap kekuatan apapun yang berasal dari _vampire _yang sedarah dengan saya," terang Sakura.

"Pantas saja kau begitu menghindarinya," ucap Sasuke seraya memainkan ujung rambut Sakura.

"…"

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, dan mendapati Sakura yang mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kemarilah," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik pelan Sakura ke arah leher putih jenjangnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke dapat merasakan taring tumpul Sakura yang kini terbenam cukup dalam di kulit lehernya. Pria itu tersenyum simpul kala mendengar suara isapan yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke lembut pada Sakura.

"Tidak, tubuh Anda membuat saya hangat," jawab Sakura jujur.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul seraya menatap lembut tubuh polos Sakura yang berada di bawahnya, memerhatikan setiap lekukan dari tubuh sempurna itu. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, dan udara begitu dingin kala itu.

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi besok. Sangat merepotkan, tapi aku harus menemui Itachi sesegera mungkin," ujar Sasuke yang kini menyusuri leher jenjang Sakura dengan tangan pucatnya.

"Itachi?" tanya Sakura kemudian, gadis itu memang belum mengetahui tentang Itachi sebelumnya.

"Kakakku, calon pemimpin klan Uchiha jika saja ia tidak menikah dengan keturunan _vampire _Hyuuga," jelas Sakura.

"Mengapa bisa?" tanya Sakura lagi, entah mengapa gadis itu menjadi begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Klan Hyuuga tidak memiliki keturunan pria sebagai pengganti raja mereka kini, dan Itachi menikah dengan perempuan klan Hyuuga yang merupakan keturunan pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga, raja mereka. Itulah alasan mengapa Itachi menjadi calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga," terang Sasuke.

"Aku harus menemuinya untuk membahas masalah yang memang selalu ditimbulkan keturunan klan itu," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Masalah?"

"Kau tahu _vampire hunter_?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat, teringat kembali olehnya akan pertemuannya dengan salah satu _vampire hunter _beberapa waktu lalu, entah mengapa gadis itu urung menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Sebagian anggota mereka adalah keturunan klan Hyuuga, dan itu kebanyakan pria."

"Saya tidak mengerti," ujar Sakura.

"Kau tahu, klan Hyuuga terbagi menjadi dua golongan. Dahulu kala, leluhur mereka yang juga raja mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu menikah dengan seorang gadis manusia. Pernikahan mereka menghasikan keturunan yang berbeda, _vampire_ dan manusia setengah_ vampir."_

"…"

"Manusia setengah _vampire_ itu tidak memilik kekuatan seperti _vampire_, tetapi juga tidak mengeluarkan bau seperti manusia. Naluri manusia mereka lebih kuat, dan mereka hidup layaknya manusia. "

"…"

"Perbedaan sifat membuat perpecahan antara klan itu sendiri, para manusia setengah _vampire _itu begitu membenci tindakan para _vampire _yang menghisap darah manusia, itulah sebabnya mereka menjauhkan diri lalu kemudian membentuk sebuah kelompok yang diberi nama _vampire hunter_."

"…"

"Kelompok ini menjadi lebih besar dari perkiraanku sebelumnya. Mereka memang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kita, tetapi mereka paling tahu tentang apapun itu yang sangat tabu bagi kita, bangsa _vampire_," ujar Sasuke.

"Apakah mereka berbahaya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Mereka hanya membunuh _vampire _yang menghisap darah manusia di hadapan mereka secara langsung, itu perjanjian kita dengan kelompok mereka," terang Sasuke. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Kau berhati-hatilah dengan mereka, belakangan ini mereka seperti di luar kendali dan cenderung melanggar perjanjian. Jauhi siapapun pria manusia bermata bening yang kau lihat, karena salah satu ciri khas klan Hyuuga adalah mata mereka yang tidak memiliki pupil."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu memaksa Sakura untuk kembali mengingat salah satu _vampire hunter _yang –tidak sengaja- ditemuinya. Rambut coklat panjang hingga punggung, wajah datar tanpa emosi, dan mata berwarna perak tanpa pupil. Jadi, apakah pria itu salah satu keturunan klan Hyuuga?

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Neji Hyuuga, pria tampan berambut coklat panjang dengan mata keperakan miliknya, hari ini ia harus mendengus kesal dalam beberapa jam dikarenakan tatapan memuja yang dilemparkan setiap gadis kepadanya di sekolah barunya.

Hal yang sudah sangat biasa memang, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Seolah-olah mereka akan menerkammu kapan saja kau lengah.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, dan kini hampir setengah dari populasi siswi di sekolah ini datang ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihatnya.

"Hhh.."

Lagi-lagi Neji Hyuuga harus menghela nafas berat saat merasakan tatapan memuja para gadis saat ia dan teman barunya baru akan menuju kantin, sedang temannya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Maklum saja, kau tampan sih," goda temannya yang diketahui bernama Lee itu.

Neji tidak mempedulikan godaan itu, ia terus saja menatap kosong lantai menuju kantin di hadapannya, hingga sebuah langkah ringan berhasil membuat matanya beralih dari lantai yang semula menjadi objek pandangannya.

Tap tap tap.

Mata Neji membulat sempurna saat melihat gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan lurus ke arahnya, gadis itu tetap berekspresi datar sama seperti malam itu. Gadis itu sempat meliriknya sekilas, namun kembali memandang kosong jalan di hadapannya seolah tidak mengenal Neji meski mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa malam lalu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji pada Lee yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat diam saat Sakura lewat.

"Sakura senpai," jawab Lee singkat.

"Sakura?" ulang Neji.

"Ya, Sakura Haruno. Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Neji menghentikan kalimatnya, pria itu ragu untuk meneruskannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya. Aku dulu pernah menyukainya, tetapi terlalu takut dengan Sasuke senpai," lanjut Lee.

"Sasuke?" kali ini Neji kembali tertarik dengan nama baru yang diucapkan oleh Lee tersebut.

"Pacar Sakura senpai. Kau tahu, Sakura senpai meski orangnya cantik, tetapi sikapnya sangat dingin. Ekspresinya selalu datar dan auranya sedikit menyeramkan. Dia sangat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan bila ditanya sekalipun. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bicara adalah Sasuke senpai," terang Lee.

"Kenapa kau takut dengannya?"

"Dia menyeramkan, sangat malah. Dulu dia tidak semenyeramkan itu. Sasuke senpai tipe cowok _playboy_ yang selalu dikelilingi cewek, tetapi semenjak dia mulai jalan berdua dengan Sakura senpai, auranya pun menjadi berubah."

"…"

"Sasuke senpai yang dulu seperti tidak pernah ada. Hanya ada pria dengan aura mengerikan yang seolah akan membunuh siapa saja yang mendekati Sakura senpai, terlebih lagi saat kedatangan Gaara dan Sasori senpai," ujar Lee seraya menerawang.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengarkan, Gaara dan Sasori? Siapa lagi mereka?

Seolah mengerti, Lee kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kali ini mereka telah tiba di kantin dan duduk di salah satu bangku di pojok ruangan itu.

"Sasori senpai, meski selalu tersenyum, rasanya tetap saja ada aura misterius pada dirinya. Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia kakak Sakura senpai. Entahlah, pasalnya marga mereka berbeda."

"…"

"Sedangkan Gaara senpai, dia tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke senpai, menakutkan. Sasori senpai mengatakan bahwa Gaara senpai adalah tunangan Sakura senpai, semua murid heboh mendengarnya, karena semua tahu bahwa Sakura senpai milik Sasuke senpai," jelas Lee panjang lebar.

Neji tidak memedulikan kisah asmara yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Lee, satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori adalah _vampire_. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa di sekolah barunya kini, dia dengan mudahnya bertemu dengan beberapa _vampire, _musuh alaminya.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Tak ku sangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di tempat seperti ini, _vampire_. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Sakura senpai, hm?" ujar Neji menyeringai.

Pria itu kini berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura yang nampaknya akan menuju atap sekolah. Sakura hanya menatap pria di hadapannya dalam diam, kali gadis itu tidak akan heran lagi mengenai alasan bau pria itu yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu," ujar Sakura datar.

"Tentu saja ada. Bangsamu dan kelompok kami akan selalu berurusan," ujar Neji dengan sedikit nada angkuh dalam suaranya.

"Kau berniat melenyapkanku?" tanya Sakura datar, seolah yang ditanyakannya itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melenyapkanmu begitu saja, aku perlu bukti," ujar Neji dengan tatapan menantang, entah mengapa pria ini ingin sekali melihat ekspresi lain tertera di wajah cantik _vampire _itu selain ekspresi datarnya.

"Silahkan cari bukti yang kau butuhkan," ujar Sakura cuek seraya melangkah maju hendak melewati Neji yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau tahu bukti macam apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

"Bersiaplah, saat aku mendapatkanmu memangsa salah satu manusia tepat di hadapanku, bisa kupastikan saat itu adalah saat terakhir kau berada di dunia ini," ujar Neji setengah berbisik saat posisi Sakura sejajar dengannya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, dan Neji menyeringai. Pria itu sedikit senang berharap gadis di sebelahnya itu sedikit takut dengan ancamannya, sayangnya harapannya tidak terkabul.

Neji terpaksa harus memasang tampang heran saat dilihatnya Sakura yang kini menyeringai memandangnya, seolah-olah menantangnya atas ucapannya barusan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meminum darah bangsamu," ujar Sakura menyeringai seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tidak tertarik eh? bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah darah manusia adalah makanan pokok bagi para para _vampire_?

"Menarik," gumam Neji seraya ikut beranjak dari tempat itu.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke semalam, pria itu harus menemui Itachi, oleh karena itu _vampire_ berambut emo itu tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini.

Entah sejak kapan, tetapi ketidak hadiran Sasuke di sisinya membuat Sakura begitu frustasi. _Vampire _berambut soft pink itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya akibat ketidakhadiran Sasuke. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menyusul Sasuke sekarang juga, memeluk lengan pria itu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, dan membenamkan taring tumpulnya di leher jenjang pria itu.

Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi begitu berarti untuknya? Sejak awal, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke hanyalah sebagai konsekuensi atas darah yang dikomsumsinya, gadis itu tidak peduli dengan pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Meski setiap malam pria itu selalu membelainya dengan lembut, memberikan darahnya jika ia lapar, ataupun berlaku posesif terhadapnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Bahkan saat melihat ekspresi kepuasan di wajah Sasuke saat pria itu baru saja menyentuhnya pun tidak.

Tetapi, sejak Sasuke sering meninggalkannya beberapa hari ini, hatinya mulai bergejolak. Ada rasa tidak rela saat Sasuke pergi ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Rasanya begitu gelisah, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Dengan perasaan kesal yang entah disebabkan oleh apa, Sakura pun mulai melangkah santai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sudah waktunya untuk para siswa kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dan Sakura ingin secepatnya tiba di kastilnya. Gadis itu sedikit banyak berharap Sasuke telah duduk di kursinya saat ia tiba nanti.

Tap.

Langkah Sakura terpaksa berhenti, kekesalannya yang semula sudah agak mendingan kini kembali membesar. Gadis itu ingin secepatnya tiba di kastilnya, tetapi para gerombolah siswi yang tengah cekikikan di hadapannya kini menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya sejenak, dan mendapati bahwa para siswi itu tengah mengerumuni siswa berambut coklat panjang yang sepertinya juga sangat kesal seperti dirinya. Berambut coklat panjang eh? _vampire hunter _itu kah?

Ah.. Sakura tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan adalah cepat tiba di kastilnya. Sakura kembali memicingkan matanya sejenak saat melihat gadis berambut merah yang nampaknya paling manja di antara yang lain, terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu lebih hiperaktif dibanding para siswi lainnya.

Sedikit melangkahkankah kakinya ke depan, gadis itu pun mulai bersuara.

"Beri aku jalan."

SINGG.

Suara lembut, merdu nan indah bagaikan lonceng itu bergema di koridor, membuat seluruh murid yang berada di tempat itu terdiam dan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sakura tetap berdiri tegap saat semua murid memandangnya takut, gadis itu tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Suaranya yang jarang sekali terdengar itu bergema begitu indah di telinga para murid, membuat semua orang menoleh kagum sekaligus ngeri ke arahnya. Meski lembut nan merdu, entah mengapa suara Sakura tetap terdengar menyeramkan di telinga mereka.

Semua murid yang tadinya berdesak-desakkan di tengah koridor itu kini menyingkir memberi Sakura jalan, kecuali dua orang yang tetap berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Sakura berjalan dalam diam, hingga langkahnya terhenti karena dua orang yang masih menghalangi jalannya itu, si _vampire hunter _dan gadis berambut merah yang tengah memeluk mesra lengannya.

"Hati-hati Neji-kun, dia menyeramkan," ucap gadis rambut merah itu manja.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, biarkan aku lewat," ujar Sakura datar.

"Kau sombong sekali, Sakura. Kau kan bisa lewat di pinggir," ujar gadis itu sedikit angkuh, meski begitu Sakura masih dapat melihat jelas raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

Ah, kalau tidak salah, gadis ini adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis yang pernah melabraknya dulu. Gadis yang sama yang pernah ia remukkan tulang pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura sedikit menyeringai memandang gadis itu, membuat sang gadis menjadi lebih ketakutan dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu kini memeluk lebih erat lagi lengan pria di sebelahnya, Neji. Meski begitu, terlihat jelas bahwa sang pria berusaha untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sepertinya tulang kakimu lebih enak untuk diremukkan dibanding tulang pergelangan tanganmu," ujar Sakura menyeringai seraya memandang kaki jenjang sang gadis.

Gadis berambut merah itu sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan, teringat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat ia harus terbaring di rumah sakit karena tulang pergelangan tangannya yang remuk.

Sakura sedikit melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis itu, dan itu sukses membuat gadis itu mundur ketakutan dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya seraya menyeringai tipis.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," ujar Neji saat mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Aku tidak menolongmu," ujar Sakura datar.

"Aku tetap berterima kasih meski kau sama sekali tidak ada maksud menolongku dari gadis berambut merah itu," ujar Neji lagi, namun kali ini ucapannya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sakura.

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

Tap.

SINGG.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura datar, meski begitu gadis itu sedikit terlihat kesal saat menoleh ke arah Neji yang terus mengikut di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," jawab Neji cuek.

Sakura hanya memandang datar Neji sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak dipedulikannya Neji yang tersenyum menyeringai seraya kembali mengikutinya.

Neji berbohong, tentu saja. Pria itu memang sengaja mengikuti Sakura. Entah mengapa, tetapi ada naluri yang kuat yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Pria itu terus memandang Sakura, gadis itu benar. Nampaknya gadis itu memang tidak tertarik dengan darah manusia, terbukti dengan ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat tetap datar meski berada di lautan manusia yang mengumbar bau darah.

Tanpa pria itu sadari, dirinya kini telah terjebak dalam pesona mematikan _black cherry._

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

A/N : huaa.. maap karena peran Sasu-chan di chap ini sedikit^^'

Sebenernya pengen buat adegan pertarungan SasuSasoGaa di chapt ini, tapi kayaknya bakal kepanjangan, jadi Yuu putusin buat chap depan aja, XD

Untuk fic yang laen, maaf ya Yuu belum bisa apdet. Entah mengapa Yuu jadi amat sangat malas ngetik, apalagi setelah malam perpisahan Yuu dengan teman2_- hiks.

Mungkin agak lama, tapi Yuu usahain deh. OH ya, Yuu lulus UN loohh XD...

moga juga lulus SNMPTN undangan XD

Pesan terakhir Yuu, harap **REVIEW**! XD

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**vvv, mayu akira, Devil's of Kunoichi, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Princess Iceberg, Putri Luna, Soraka Menashi, 4ntk4-ch4n, Meity-chan, Valkyria Sapphire, Haza Haruno, Rievectha Herbst, ckck vivi, me, cherry mijeje, choco-momo, Sagaarayuki, d3rin, Park Ra Rin, Violet7orange.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen kudasai! Gomen ne, gomen ne, sekali lagi gomen karena Yuu yang malas apdet ini -_-. Gak usah banyak curcol, langsung saja Yuu akan membalas beberapa review yang perlu dijawab^^.

**Apakah Neji juga akan suka pada Sakura? **Hmm, nampaknya begitu =D.

**Saku udah mulai suka ama Sasu? **Ya, begitulah^o^/

**Semudah itu Gaara dikalahkan oleh Sasuke? **Yeah, sebenarnya tidak, tapi kita semua tahu bagaimana efek Tsukuyomi itu sendiri, siapapun yang mengalaminya pertama kali –terlebih lagi jika tidak mengenali genjutsu itu sebelumnya- pasti akan _shock_^^ dan itulah yang terjadi pada Gaara. Selain itu, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, jadi tingkat kewaspadaan pria itu masih sangat kurang^^. Oh ya, makasih doanya, dan hasilnya saya lulus! XD –banzai-

Khusus buat **choho momo**, ini udah apdet^^. Saya juga masih tergolong baru di ffn, tapi hari pertama udah bisa publish fic loh, coba pelajari seluk beluk akun FF kamu, gampang kok, kalau kesulitan dengan bahasanya juga bisa menggunakan google translet^^. Jika masih belum bisa juga, silahkan bertanya pada saya –jika situ bersedia-. Silahkan menulis di wall FB saya, karena saya masih lumayan aktif di situs itu, untuk nama akunnya, silahkan lihat akun FF saya^^.

Nah, langsung saja ke cerita, _here we go_!

•

•

•

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.

Flame jangan tapi klo concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Suspense & Romance

.

.

**Black Cherry : The Sequel**

"Argghh!" Neji mengerang kesakitan saat kuku tajam vampir di hadapannya lagi-lagi sukses menembus kulit lengannya.

Rupanya ia lengah, tidak, lebih tepatnya terlalu naïf. Padahal ia tahu bahwa ia cukup lelah setelah semua misi yang dihadapinya hari ini, padahal ia tahu ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga bahkan untuk melawan satu vampir pun, tetapi ia masih juga nekat berkeliaran di tengah malam begini.

Tidak, ini belum terlalu malam, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tetapi salah satu kenaifannya yang paling parah, yakni berjalan seorang diri di tempat sepi lah yang membuatnya kini terjebak dengan vampir bodoh di hadapannya itu.

"Ck, sial!"

Mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya sebagai _vampire hunter_, mati di tangan musuhnya sendiri. Semua senjatanya telah ia kerahkan, tetapi tidak begitu ampuh karena tenaganya yang begitu lemah. Vampir di hadapannya bahkan sudah menyeringai puas tanda bahwa ia memenangkan pertarungan ini dan bersiap menghisap darahnya.

Di saat ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan, di saat ia sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa hisapan vampir tidaklah begitu sakit, bahkan di saat ia telah memejamkan kedua matanya, ia malah tidak merasakan apapun.

Gresshh.

Aneh, ya aneh. Padahal udara begitu sejuk di daerah itu, tapi kenapa yang kini menerpa wajahnya ialah angin yang membawa pasir-pasir halus?

Tempatnya saat itu begitu bersih dan nyaman, pasir yang begitu mengganggunya itu pastilah tidak berasal dari tempatnya berada saat itu. Lantas dari mana asal pasir-pasir ini? Tunggu! Kenapa ia malah memikirkan pasir? Bagaimana dengan nyawanya? Apakah vampir itu telah menghisap darahnya?

Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok rupawan berambut _soft pink _berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan seonggok pasir yang kini berterbaran terbawa angin.

Dan ia pun tahu, bahwa pasir-pasir itu berasal dari tubuh vampir yang hampir membunuhnya tadi. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah sosok vampir di hadapannya yang masih berdiri tegak, dan kemudian sadar bahwa sosok itu lah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Haruno Sakura," gumam Neji pelan, meski begitu wajahnya menampakkan rasa terima kasih pada gadis itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati," suara gadis itu melantun begitu merdu membelah kesunyian malam, meski nadanya datar, tetapi tetap saja suara bak lonceng itu mampu memesona siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kau lihat aku masih hidup," ujar Neji seraya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Kau diam terus sejak aku membunuh vampir tua itu, kupikir kau sudah kehabisan darahmu," ujar Sakura datar kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Neji yang kini telah berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih," ujar Neji pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu, aku akan pergi saat ini juga. Dan itu berarti takkan ada yang menolongmu saat kau diserang vampir liar lagi," ujar Sakura seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Neji yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman.

Heh, vampir _pink _itu bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan sosoknya yang berlumuran darah ini. Bukannya itu bagus? Dia jadi tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyakiti gadis itu-karena gadis itu tidak akan meminum darah manusia-. Merasa lega, heh? Sudahlah, lupakan hubungan antara vampir dan _vampire hunter_, itu merupakan hal termustahil di dunia.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Dari mana?" tanya Sasuke datar saat melihat sosok Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kastilnya.

"Jalan-jalan melihat keadaan luar," jawab Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengucup bibir gadis itu singkat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Saya tidak tahu jika anda akan kembali malam ini," gumam Sakura, tak dapat dipungkiri, tubuhnya merasakan sebuah getaran aneh yang menggelikan hanya karena Sasuke yang pulang lebih cepat dari jadwalnya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, dan aku rindu padamu," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pelan pipi Sakura.

"Saya juga merindukan anda," jawab Sakura tanpa sadar, meski mengatakan hal yang memalukan, wajahnya tetap saja tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura tersebut, sejak setahun mereka bersama, baru kali ini Sakura mengatakan hal itu padanya. Senyuman vampir pria itu kian mengembang saat menyadari bahwa tidak hanya tubuh gadis yang akan dikuasainya, tetapi juga hatinya.

"_Call my name, black cherry_." bisik Sasuke tiba-tiba tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Saya tidak bisa," jawab Sakura datar, rasanya begitu tidak sopan memanggil tuannya dengan namanya.

"Ini perintah," ucap Sasuke tegas, dan ia yakin bahwa itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat gadis itu menurutinya.

"Uchiha-sama."

"Namaku, _Cherry_. Bukan margaku, apa kau lupa? Sekarang ini kau juga seorang Uchiha, walau belum resmi," ujar Sasuke menekankan.

"Sasuke-sama," ujar Sakura akhirnya, membuat pria yang kini tengah memeluknya menyeringai puas. Meski masih menggunakan embel-embel 'sama', setidaknya gadis itu sudah memanggil namanya.

"Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Anda bisa membicarakannya saat ini juga," ujar Sakura seraya menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kau memuaskanku malam ini, _black Cherry_." Dan Sakura yakin, ia akan kembali absen ke sekolah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan alasan yang sama.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Kau kenapa sih? Tubuhmu penuh luka dan sikapmu begitu aneh, harusnya kau tidak usah ke sekolah hari ini," ujar Shikamaru saat melihat tubuh Neji yang penuh lebam serta sikap pria itu yang terus saja celingukan seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Diamlah, aku mencari Sakura-_senpai_," jawab Neji datar.

"Vampir cantik itu, eh? Kau tidak menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_. Perlu diketahui, Shikamaru juga termasuk dalam anggota _vampire hunter_ meski tidak terlalu aktif, namun ia cukup tahu banyak hal.

"Jangan bercanda, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi padanya," ujar Neji tenang.

"Terima kasih?"

"Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku saat aku hampir saja terbunuh oleh vampir semalam," jelas Neji, membuat Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Menyelamatkanmu? Kau yakin? Dia membunuh sesama jenisnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan manusia yang notabene adalah _vampire hunter _sepertimu?" tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik dengan tubuhku yang berlumuran darah itu. Normalnya, seorang vampir pasti akan langsung menyerang begitu melihat darah yang mengucur deras di setiap lekuk tubuh manusia," jelas Neji lagi.

"Aneh," gumam Shikamaru pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Neji.

"Ya, dia memang aneh," ujar Neji seraya tersenyum. "Dan kurasa kita bisa berteman dengannya," lanjut pria itu lagi, membuat Shikamaru kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan bercanda, dia mungkin baik padamu, tetapi tidak dengan kekasihnya. Dia bisa saja membunuhmu jika kekasihnya menginginkan kematianmu. Kau terlalu naïf, dia tidak menyerangmu bukan karena tidak tertarik, tetapi ia hanya menuruti kemauan kekasihnya yang melarangnya meminum darah selain darah kekasihnya," ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Neji seolah meragukan analisis temannya itu.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu berada di sekolah ini, Neji. Meski tidak terlalu aktif dalam kelompok, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan vampir berkeliaran begitu saja. Aku sudah menyelidiki semua yang bersangkutan dengan gadis vampir itu beserta kekasihnya," jelas Shikamaru lagi dengan nada bosan.

"Tapi dia menolongku," ujar Neji lagi, masih ragu dengan argument Shikamaru.

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang dia aneh, seharusnya dia biarkan saja vampir itu membunuhmu," oke, kalimat ini lumayan menusuk untuk Neji.

"Jangan mendekatinya jika kau tidak mau hidupmu terancam, kau tahu siapa pacar gadis itu kan? Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Shikamaru tegas seraya menatap bola mata keperakan milik Neji.

"U-Uchiha?"

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Jadi, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sakura datar pada vampir pria yang kini tengah menghisap darahnya. Posisi mereka tidak berubah sejak semalam, hanya ada selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Aku tidak hanya bertemu dengan Itachi beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi dengan semua anggota inti Uchiha," ujar Sasuke di sela-sela aktivitasnya menghisap darah Sakura.

"…"

"Sudah saatnya aku memimpin klan, dan itu berarti sudah saatnya aku memiliki seorang vampir wanita yang akan melahirkan keturunanku," kali ini Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dari kulit leher Sakura, lalu memandang gadis itu tajam.

"Dan aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi wanita itu. Hanya kau,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, rasa hangat entah mengapa menyelimuti hatinya saat mendengar penuturan tuannya tersebut. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, ia hanya tahu bahwa ia cukup senang saat mengetahui bahwa tuannya tidak akan memiliki wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Karena aku hanya menginginkanmu. Apa kau menolak?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Apa saya bisa menolak?"

"Kau tahu pasti jawabannya," ujar Sasuke menyeringai, diraihnya kepala gadis itu lalu dikecupnya bibirnya pelan.

Sakura tahu pasti, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke, apapun itu. Toh ia juga tidak keberatan.

"Upacara pernikahan akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi, saat itu kau resmi menyandang nama Uchiha," lanjut Sasuke, pria itu lalu tersenyum puas saat membayangkan Sakura yang akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Kau yakin dia ada di dalam?" ujar Sasori tenang pada pria berambut merah yang tengah menaiki pasirnya di sebelahnya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, lagipula aku sudah memastikannya dengan pasir-pasirku. Penjagaannya tidak seketat yang kukira, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari pasir-pasir yang seharusnya terasa aneh itu," uajr Gaara seraya meyeringai meremehkan.

"Itu karena mereka terlalu meremehkan pasir. Vampir-vampir Konoha tidak terlalu akrab dengan pasir, kau tahu?" ujar Sasori dengan seringainya pula.

"…"

"…"

Lama mereka terdiam, terlalu sibuk memikirkan akan hal yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Keduanya telah memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam dan hal itu pasti telah berlangsung jika saja sosok yang begitu mereka kenal tidak berada di hadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Tap tap tap.

Sakura berjalan dengan anggunnya mendekat ke arah dua vampir berambut merah yang menatapnya tajam, tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, hanya ada ekspresi datar yang sulit ditebak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang secepat ini," ujar Sakura datar seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kaa-sama bahkan telah meminta jauh-jauh hari, kami terlalu baik untuk membiarkanmu berpikir terlebih dahulu. Nyatanya cara apapun tidak akan mempan selain paksaan," jawab Sasori, kali ini tidak ada senyuman seperti biasa di wajah imutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak," sindir Sakura dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Tak perlu kata terima kasih, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya ikut bersama kami ke Suna. Gaun pengantinmu telah menunggu," kali ini Gaara yang merespon ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ksatria pelindungmu itu, eh? Jangan katakan ia sedang tidak berada di tempat ini sekarang. Jika benar, maka terlalu mudah bagi kami untuk memaksamu pulang," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Nii-sama, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Bukankah ia telah berada di belakang kalian bahkan sebelum aku datang?"

Baik Sasori maupun Gaara begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura tersebut, refleks keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan sesuai perkataan gadis itu, Sasuke tengah berdiri di sana dengan seringai meremehkan miliknya.

'Tidak satu pun dari kami merasakan auranya. Bagaimana mungkin?' batin Sasori.

"Kalian membuatku sangat bosan bahkan hanya untuk menyadari kehadiranku," ujar Sasuke meremehkan, pria itu melangkah ringan menuju ke arah Sakura lalu memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Gaara yang terlihat masih sedikit terkejut dengan kebodohannya.

"Sejak kapan? Tentu saja sejak kalian menginjakkan kaki di hutan ini. Kau harus tahu, hutan ini merupakan daerah kekuasaanku, dan aku pasti tahu siapa saja yang menginjakkan kakinya di daerah kekuasaanku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, kuakui kau cukup hebat untuk mengecoh kami. Tapi kupastikan bahwa Sakura akan ikut bersama kami malam ini," ujar Sasori yakin.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, lalu dengan isyarat ringan ia menyuruh wanita itu untuk sedikit menjauh darinya dan kedua vampir Suna tersebut.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia milikku, dan dialah yang akan melahirkan keturunanku nantinya," ujar Sasuke tak kalah yakinnya. Ucapan pria itu jelas membuat Gaara menggeram marah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, percuma basa-basi denganmu. Kita mulai saja," ujar Gaara seraya menerjangkan pasirnya ke arah Sasuke, pergerakan yang begitu cepat, bahkan Sakura pun tak sempat melihatnya.

Gadis itu sedikit terlihat khawatir akan Sasuke, bagaimana jika ia tertangkap pasir Gaara? Sakura tahu persis mengenai jurus Gaara yang bernama _sabaku kyuu, sabaku sousou, sabaku taisou _dan semacamnya, jurus yang bisa menghancur remukkan tulang mangsanya hanya dengan genggaman tangan pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Lamban."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Gaara begitu terkejut hari ini. Jadenya jelas menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di salah satu ranting pohon sembari menyeringai puas ke arahnya. Tidak hanya Gaara, Sasori dan Sakura pun ikut terkejut karenanya.

"Sasuke-sama," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar, hampir setahun bersama Sasuke ternyata tidak membuatnya tahu banyak mengenai vampir Uchiha itu. Gadis itu hanya mengetahui beberapa jurus yang berdiam di mata tuannya, tanpa tahu jurus-jurus lain yang dikuasai pria itu.

"Kau terlalu lengah."

Srett.

"Sial!" Seringai puas Sasuke hilang seketika saat sebuah boneka tiba-tiba saja menerjang ke arahnya dan berhasil melukai lengannya.

"Sayang sekali kugutsuku ini hanya melukai lenganmu," ucap Sasori menyeringai.

"Hn, cocok dengan penampilanmu. Tak kusangka kau vampir maniak boneka," sindir Sasuke seraya meringis pelan menahan perih di lengannya.

Sasori tidak mengubris sindiran Sasuke tersebut, bersama dengan Gaara, mereka mulai menerjang Sasuke dengan arah berlawanan. Pertarungan berlangsung begitu sengit, tidak adil memang, dua lawan satu. Meski begitu Sasuke masih bisa mengatasinya dengan jurus perpindahan cepatnya.

Sesekali Pasir Gaara dapat menjangkau kaki Sasuke, namun pria Uchiha itu masih bisa menghindarinya meski resiko lain menantinya, yakni terkena jurus kugutsu Sasori.

"Cih, boneka itu merepotkan saja," gumam Sasuke kesal. Pria Uchiha itu lalu membentuk suatu segel dengan jari-jari tangannya sebelum menyerukan nama jurus yang akan digunakannya.

"_Goukakyuu no jutsu_."

Semburan api yang cukup besar langsung mengarah kepada boneka yang tengah dikendalikan oleh Sasori melalui benang cakra, Sasori yang lengah pun segera menghindar meski kugutsu miliknya terkena semburan api tersebut.

"Pengendali elemen api, sayang sekali itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan pasir-pasir milikku." gumam Gaara pelan, pria itu lalu melirik ke arah Sasori yang kini membuang kugutsu miliknya yang sudah setengah rusak itu.

"Boneka itu merepotkan," ujar Sasuke angkuh.

Grap.

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat mendapati Sakura yang kini menerjang ke arahnya, apa yang terjadi? Di pandanginya wanita itu dengan saksama, emeraldnya meredup seolah akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi, meski begitu wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah.

"Kau pikir aku hanya bisa mengendalikan boneka, huh?" ujar Sasori angkuh.

Sasuke mendelik tidak percaya ke arah Sasori lalu kembali ke arah Sakura yang terlihat semakin melemah.

'Cih, apa yang terjadi dengan _self protection_nya?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke begitu kebingungan dengan keadaan Sakura saat tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa kekuatan gadis itu tidak berpengaruh pada keluarganya, dan Sasori memanfaatkan hal itu.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa bertahan lama," ujar Sasori menyeringai bersamaan dengan tubuh Sakura yang terkulai tidak berdaya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke panik, ia berusaha untuk meraih tubuh Sakura namun pasir-pasir Gaara lebih dulu membungkus tubuh gadis itu dan menjauhkannya darinya.

"Dia milikku," ujar Gaara sinis.

"Bagaimana jika tubuhmu yang kukendalikan, hm? Sepertinya menyenangkan," ujar Sasori tersenyum lalu mengarahkan benang-benang cakranya ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangi tubuh Sakura.

Untunglah Sasuke memiliki reflex yang hebat, pria itu segera menghindar cukup jauh dari kedua pria berambut merah itu. Wajah Sasuke pun kini terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Mengendalikanku, huh? Cobalah jika kau bisa," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Sasori hanya tersenyum meremehkan lalu mulai mengarahkan benang – benang cakranya ke arah Sasuke –lagi-.

"_Chidori nagashi_."

Kreek kreeek.

Benang-benar cakra Sasori terhenti seketika, sedang pemiliknya kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis setengah kagum.

"Elemen petir, kupikir kau hanya menguasai elemen api," ujar Sasori sembari memandang tubuh Sasuke yang kini diselimuti petir yang seolah akan menyengat siapa saja yang hendak menyentuh tubuh pemiliknya.

"Aku bisa memanipulasi elemen petir," ujar Sasuke datar, lalu matanya beralih ke tubuh Sakura yang masih terselimutkan pasir Gaara.

"Lepaskan Sakura," perintah Sasuke, meski ia tahu bahwa Gaara takkan melepaskan gadis itu dengan mudah.

"Tidak akan," tantang Gaara, tampaknya petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke tidak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan, membentuk sebuah petir yang menyerupai pedang lalu mengarahkannya ke tubuh Gaara dan Sasori. Kedua vampir berambut merah itu pun terkejut akan serangan jarak jauh milik Sasuke tersebut. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sakitnya bila tertusuk pedang petir tersebut.

"_Suna no tate_."

Sekelebat pasir berkumpul seketika membentuk sebuah tameng yang melindungi tubuh Sasori dan Gaara, membuat pedang petir milik Sasuke tertahan begitu saja tanpa bisa melukai mangsanya.

"Jadi, ini kah yang di katakan warga Suna tentang pertahanan sempurna milikmu?" ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tak kusangka pasir-pasirmu bisa sekuat ini," lanjut Sasori lagi.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar ke arah Sasori dan Gaara yang tengah berlindung di balik tameng pasir milik Gaara. Wajah datarnya kian menyiratkan kemarahan saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang semakin terselimutkan pasir-pasir milik Gaara.

Meski tahu bahwa pasir itu tidak menyakiti Sakura, tetap saja tidak akan mudah melepaskan tubuh Sakura dari sana. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah dengan menyerang langsung pengendali pasir tersebut.

_Chidori nagashi _milik Sasuke pun menghilang perlahan, tanda bahwa sang pemilik akan mengaktifkan jurus baru.

"Kau terlalu lengah."

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat melihat kakinya yang terlilit pasir secara perlahan, cengkaraman pasir itu jelas terasa olehnya.

Gaara menyeringai lebar seraya melepaskan tameng miliknya, seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kini terlilit pasir sepenuhnya kecuali wajah pria itu.

"Sepertinya _Sabaku sousou _cocok untukmu. Hutan ini akan semakin subur jika dihujani darah milikmu, kurasa," ujar Gaara seraya mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan mulai mengepalkan jari-jarinya, membuat Sasuke semakin merasakan cengkraman yang begitu erat di tubuhnya.

"Ini yang terakhir," gumam Sasuke pelan. Sekejap, pria itu memejamkan kedua mata miliknya lalu membukanya kembali.

Sasori dan Gaara memandang heran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada bola mata milik pria raven di hadapan mereka tersebut, bukan lagi onyx hitam yang mereka lihat, tetapi pupil semerah darah dengan bola-bola kecil di dalamnya –sedikit menyerupai biji kacang- yang terus berputar cepat hingga menyerupai bintang segi lima.

"Dua kesalahan. Pertama, kau tidak menenggelamkan wajahku dalam pasir milikmu ini. Kedua, kalian memandang dengan saksama _mangekyou sharingan _milikku," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"_Tsukuyomi_," gumam Sasuke pelan di sela-sela seringainya.

Tubuh kedua vampir berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja menengang, bola mata keduanya menampakkan kekosongan. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, tidak lupa tubuh keduanya yang begitu gemetar.

Ini bukan yang pertama buat Gaara, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai jurus ini sebelumnya. Jurus yang menjebak keduanya dalam ilusi menakutkan yang hampir menyerupai kenyataan.

Sasuke cukup kagum dengan kemampuan milik Gaara, pasalnya vampir itu tetap sadar saat ia melepaskan _tsukuyomi _miliknya dari tubuh pria itu saat di sekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa ia sendiri tidak sadarkan diri saat pertama kali merasakan _tsukuyomi _milik Itachi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan, pasir yang melilit tubuh Sasuke maupun Sakura mulai mengendur, membuatnya tahu bahwa sang pemilik tidak lagi terfokuskan akan pasir-pasir miliknya. Tanpa melepas _tsukuyomi _miliknya, ia pun berjalan ke arah tubuh Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Saya baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang semula tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke. Gadis _black cherry _itu merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat melihat tuannya yang tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua vampir pria yang masih terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan kosong di hadapannya, ia lalu kembali memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"_Tsukuyomi_?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke pun mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini, aku akan melepaskan mereka beberapa saat lagi," ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak dari posisinya dan mulai melangkah ke arah kastilnya berada.

Tap tap tap.

DEG.

Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah ke tempatnya berpijak, dan ia hafal pemilik langkah itu. Seketika tubuhnya menegang dan langkahnya pun terhenti, membuat Sasuke kini menatapnya heran penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar namun tetap memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah beranjak menuju tempat Sasuke berpijak lalu berdiri di belakang punggung pria itu seolah meminta perlindungan.

"Dia datang," gumam Sakura pelan namun tetap tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Pria itu pun memandang lurus ke depan. Perlahan, ia mulai bisa mendengar suara langkah yang kian mendekat.

Tap tap tap.

Semakin jelas suara derap langkah itu, semakin erat pula cengkraman Sakura di lengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Apa? Makhluk seperti apa yang bisa membuat Sakuranya sampai ketakutan seperti ini? Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa?

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu kedatangan si pemilik langkah, rasanya sudah seperti berabad-abad, terlebih bagi Sakura. Bukan hanya Sakura, jujur saja, Sasuke juga merasakan aura yang cukup berbahaya dari si pemilik langkah tersebut.

Tap tap tap.

Tap.

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluhan –setidaknya wajahnya seperti itu, dan menurut perhitungan manusia, begitulah umurnya-, berambut pirang, dan bertubuh proposional melangkah dengan anggunnya mendekati kedua vampir berambut merah yang sejak tadi masih terperangkap dalam ilusi buatan Sasuke.

Dengan senyum tipis, wanita itu berdiri di antara Sasori dan Gaara lalu memandang Sakura tajam.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, putriku."

"Kaa-sama," gumam Sakura pelan, dan Sasuke bersumpah ia mendengar ada getaran dalam suara gadis itu.

"Jadi, dia kah ksatria pelindungmu yang dikatakan oleh Gaara dan Sasori, eh?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-sama oleh Sakura tersebut.

"Hebat juga kau, bisa membuat kedua vampir ini sampai seperti ini," ujar wanita itu seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"…"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu angkuh, membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka karenanya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke tak kalah angkuhnya. Raut keterjutan tampak jelas di wajah cantik vampir wanita itu.

"Tak heran kau bisa melakukan hal ini," ujar wanita itu kemudian seraya memandang Sasori dan Gaara bergantian.

Dengan gerakan ringan, wanita itu melakukan sesuatu –yang diketahui oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke- terhadap dua vampir merah di sebelahnya, membuat keduanya jatuh terkulai sesaat lalu kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan kesadaran penuh.

Sasuke jelas terkejut akan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa dengan mudah melepas _tsukuyomi _miliknya?

Sasori dan Gaara yang kini mulai sadar sepenuhnya pun begitu terkejut akan keberadaan wanita itu, apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini?

"Kaa-sama."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Tsunade berbasa-basi pada kedua vampir di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan kami, kami terlalu lengah. Setelah ini kami pasti akan membawanya pulang," ujar Sasori kemudian, membuat Tsunade yang memandangnya tersenyum tipis entah karena apa.

"Tidak perlu," ujar Tsunade cepat, membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu tersentak karena ucapannya. Tidak perlu? Apakah itu berarti Tsunade akan turun tangan?

"Kalian berdua, kembalilah ke Suna. Dan khusus untukmu Gaara, mungkin kau harus mulai mencari calon pengantinmu yang baru secepat mungkin," ujar Tsunade tenang.

"Ap-"

"Apa maksudnya ini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Gaara memotong kalimat Sasori, pria itu jelas tidak terima dengan perkataan Tsunade barusan.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawannya, karena dia Uchiha," jawab Tsunade tenang.

Tsunade maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura berada, reflex Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat seolah mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa gadis itu miliknya dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengambilnya.

"Perlihatkan _sharingan_ milikmu, Uchiha," perintah Tsunade, Sasuke sedikit tidak suka dengan nada memerintah dari wanita itu, namun tak urung ia tetap melakukan hal yang diperintahkan tersebut.

Kini baik Sakura, Tsunade, Gaara maupun Sasori dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan warna pupil milik Sasuke, diiringi dengan motif tiga bulatan yang bergerak cepat dan kembali membentuk bintang segi lima.

"_Mangekyou sharingan_, Uchiha kelas atas," gumam Tsunade kemudian.

"Apa maksudnya ini Kaa-sama?" tanya Sasori akhirnya, ia dan Gaara jelas belum mengerti akan hal terjadi saat ini.

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, karena vampir Uchiha begitu menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Ketahuilah, dalam dunia vampir, ada dua klan yang ditakuti karena garis keturunan khusus mereka, Uchiha dan Hyuuga."

"…"

"_Sharingan _dan _Byakugan, _keduanya mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang berdiam di mata mereka. Vampir Uchiha begitu berkuasa selama berabad-abad, satu-satunya klan yang bisa menyainginya hanya klan Hyuuga, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena pewaris tunggal klan itu menikahi salah satu calon pewaris klan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Apa aku salah?" tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan.

"Hn, kau tahu banyak rupanya," ujar Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan perkataan Tsunade barusan.

"Entah mengapa vampir Uchiha begitu menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka, membuat kebanyakan kaum vampir berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah legenda semata," lanjut Tsunade lagi.

Sasori dan Gaara mencerna baik-baik apa saja yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade, pantas saja mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Keduanya adalah vampir realistis yang bersikap acuh pada legenda, bagi keduanya, legenda hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak berarti lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha muda?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Apa yang kuinginkan, huh? Bukannya sudah jelas? Jangan pernah menyentuh gadisku lagi, dia milikku," ujar Sasuke angkuh seraya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Gaara jelas hendak protes akan hal itu, tetapi tatapan tajam dari Tsunade sukses membuatnya diam dan hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dengan menggeram pelan.

"Baiklah. Jika Uchiha yang menginginkannya, berarti aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi," ujar Tsunade dengan entengnya, membuat siapapun yang berada di tempat itu terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau mengaku kalah pada vampir yang bahkan masih tergolong anak-anak sepertinya?" protes Gaara, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia dan Sasuke seumuran.

"Heh, jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku dikalahkan olehnya. Aku bisa saja membawa Sakura dan membunuhnya saat ini juga, tetapi anggota klannya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam," ujar Tsunade angkuh seraya menatap Sasuke tajam, tampak pria itu begitu kesal dengan omongannya barusan.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu saat klan kita terpaksa mengubah marga dan mengungsi ke Suna karena klan Uchiha yang terus membayangi dengan terornya," lanjut Tsunade.

Gaara dan Sasori terdiam mendengarnya, pada kenyataannya mereka memang mengakui kemampuan Sasuke sedikit berada di atas mereka.

"Kau masih dendam rupanya, huh?" ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Siapapun dari klan kami tidak akan melupakan peristiwa itu, Uchiha."

"Bagaimanapun, kalian lah yang telah mencari masalah terlebih dahulu dengan bermain-main dengan kaum manusia," ucap Sasuke, seringainya tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Tsunade tampak memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, bagaimanapun juga yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Madara Uchiha, heh? Apa kakek itu sudah menjadi debu?" tanya Tsunade sedikit mengalihkan topik.

"Sayangnya dia masih sehat bugar hingga saat ini," jawab Sasuke santai. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal pemimpin klan Uchiha yang mengeluarkan perintah untuk memburu klan kami?" ucap Tsunade ketus. "Sepertinya kemampuan Uchiha yang satu itu bukan sekedar legenda," lanjut Tsunade lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu? Legenda yang mengatakan bahwa vampir Uchiha dianugerahi umur yang panjang dan wajah yang awet. Dugaanku Madara sampai saat ini pastilah masih berwajah sama dengan beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu," jelas Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai sebagai tanda bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade memang benar adanya. Lihat saja leluhurnya Madara Uchiha itu, wajahnya bahkan tak kalah mudanya dengan wajah Sasuke. Lihat saja jika Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan dirinya berkumpul, jika ada manusia yang melihatnya, mereka pasti berpikir bahwa itu adalah kumpulan saudara, bukan sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan anak.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dri tempat ini. Tetapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu satu hal. Kenapa kau memilih putriku sebagai pendampingmu? Bukan gadis keturunan Uchiha seperti yang seharusnya?"

"Karena hanya dia yang menarik perhatianku," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Begitu? Tapi dia bukanlah Uchiha, dia tidak akan berumur panjang dan terus berpenampilan muda sepertimu, kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Tsunade menyeringai, tampaknya ia hendak menguji keseriusan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita itu sebelum mengecup pelan leher Sakura yang berada di pelukannya, sedang Sakura, gadis itu tetap diam seraya memandang Tsunade.

"Kau tidak tahu satu hal, Tsunade-sama." ujar Sasuke pelan mencoba bersikap sopan kepada calon mertuanya itu.

"Tubuhnya memang masih tubuh putrimu, tetapi dia bukan lagi Haruno sepertimu. Di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darahku, darah seorang Uchiha. Dia, Uchiha Sakura." lanjut Sasuke tegas.

Walau sekejap, Tsunade berani bersumpah telah melihat emerald indah Sakura berubah menjadi hitam kelam layaknya batu onyx, kemudian memerah semerah darah dan kembali menjadi emerald seperti sedia kala.

Ia terkejut tentu saja, tetapi nampaknya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari hal itu selain dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau benar, dia bukan lagi putriku." ujar Tsunade pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

Dan setelahnya, wanita pirang itu beserta Gaara dan Sasori menghilang dalam sekejap dalam kegelapan malam, meninggalkan dua sosok vampir yang masih kokoh dengan posisinya semula.

"Dengan ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengambilmu dariku." Ujar Sasuke pelan setengah berbisik, keduanya lalu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kastil mereka.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Gimana? Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama2 jurus dan sebagainya, saia kurang ahli sih -_-

Maaf ya jika adegan pertarungannya terkesan aneh dsb, jujur saia belum pernah nulis adegan pertarungan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya di chapt ini juga Sasu dah ketemu ma Neji, tapi aku rasa akan kepanjangan, jadi dipindahin ke chapt depan aja, jadi chap depan fokusnya ke cinta segitiga SasuSakuNeji XD.

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Valkyria Sapphire, me, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Violet7orange, SoraMaria, ckck vivi, Haza ShiRaifu, Eky-chan, Sagaarayuki, lawranakaido, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Meity-chan, NHL-chan, Putri Luna, 4ntk4-ch4n, Chwyn, , chocho momo, clara haruno.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^]

Oh ya, jangan lupa review loohhh XD!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! Apdet lagi, meski agak lama^^'a

Langsung aja Yuu mo jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu, _read it_! XD

.

.

**Upacara kawinan SasuSaku? **_Well_, _lets do it_! ^o^/. Haha, tapi saia kurang tahu bisa mendeskripsikan suatu acara pesta dengan baik ato enggak^^'a.

**Saku udah diserahin sepenuhnya ke Sasu? **Mungkin lebih tepatnya terpaksa diserahin-?-. yeah, gak bakalan diganggu lagi kok^^.

**Mirip animenya Vampire Knight? **Haha, untuk masalah ini, sebelumnya di fic saya yang Black Cherry saia sudah menjelaskan bahwa saia sedikit mencontek karakter dari Vampire Knight, Twilight dsb. Tapi untuk adegan ini murni dari otak saya, jujur saja saya membaca manga vampire knight hanya sampai vol. 5, sedang animenya saya sama sekali tidak pernah menontonnya^^.

**Restu keluarga Sasu? **Yeah, silahkan baca saja^^

**Scene SasuSakunya di perbanyak? **_Well_, mungkin karena judulnya 'Black Cherry' saya jadi lebih terfokus ke Sakura XD. Ok, _I'll try it_^^

**Pairnya NejiSaku aja? **_I'm so sorry dear^^', _untuk kali ini saya gak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sejak awal pairnya SasuSaku, lain masalah jika di keterangan chara saya hanya menyebutkan nama Sakura^^. Lagipula nanti para readers yang lain pada ngamuk kalo pairnya di ganti XD

**Fave? **_Just do it_^^ saya malah gak pernah bilang klo mau ng-fave suatu fic XD

**Link donlod manga Vampire Knight? **_I dunno_^^'. Gomen ne, jujur saja, saya lebih tertarik membaca manga Shonen ketimbang Shoujou. Hal yang cukup aneh mengingat semua fic saya termasuk shoujou XD

**Sasu mau nikah ma Saku? **Yeah, _just read it_! XD

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.

Flame jangan tapi klo concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Suspense & Romance

.

.

**Black Cherry : The Sequel**

Tap tap tap.

Seluruh perhatian siswa di gedung sekolah itu kini terpatri pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dalam diam, pemandangan langka mengingat beberapa hari ini sang pria jarang berada di sekolah itu.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak semua siswa memandang mereka dengan penuh kekaguman dan ketakutan di saat yang sama, dan itu terasa menyenangkan. Ah, lebih menyenangkan lagi saat mengingat bahwa duo pengganggu berambut merah itu kini telah tiada.

Sasuke melirik keadaan sekitar dengan ekor matanya, tampak beberapa siswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Perhatian Sasuke bahkan lebih terfokus pada siswa-siswa yang berani melihat Sakura**nya** dengan wajah memerah. Cih, andai saja ini bukan gedung sekolah, Sasuke pasti sudah menghabisi mereka.

Mata Sasuke lalu semakin menyipit saat melihat Shikamaru Nara yang tengah asik bercengkrama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya, pemuda itu tentu tahu siapa Shikamaru dan itu tidak masalah baginya. Hanya saja, kali ini Sasuke sedikit merasakan aura lain di sekitar pria itu.

Bibir Sasuke lalu sedikit terangkat ke atas saat mengetahui penyebab keganjilan yang dirasakannya, rupanya semua itu berasal dari pria berambut coklat panjang yang saat ini tengah diam-diam melirik ke arahnya dan Sakura melalui ekor mata peraknya.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke pun tahu, pemuda itu Hyuuga, _Vampire Hunter_.

'Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan klan Hyuuga di tempat ini," batin Sasuke menyeringai.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Sejak kapan _vampire hunter _keturunan Hyuuga itu berada di sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya dan Sakura telah berada di kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung saat itu, dan itu cukup membosankan untuk vampir macam Sasuke. Pria itu sudah mengantisipasi sebelumnya dengan memindahkan bangkunya ke sebelah Sakura agar ia bisa berbicara dengan gadis itu kapanpun ia mau. _Well, _tentu saja mereka berbicara dengan suara yang wajar namun tak cukup wajar untuk tertangkap oleh indera pendengar manusia.

"Saya tidak ingat," jawab Sakura singkat, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan gadisnya tersebut, masih sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah mau mengingat apapun yang tidak menarik baginya.

"Malam ini seluruh keluarga Uchiha akan datang melihatmu," ujar Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyuman tipisnya.

"Apakah mereka akan menyukai saya?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap onyx Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tercengang saat mendapati raut kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang dalam di emerald gadis itu, apakah gadis itu takut ia tidak diterima dalam keluarga Uchiha?

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda.

"Ya," jawab Sakura jujur dan ini tentu saja sebuah pengakuan yang sangat jarang mengingat bagaimana keseharian gadis itu.

"Tidak akan ada satu pun anggota klan Uchiha yang tidak menyukaimu, aku jamin itu," ujar Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Bagaimana jika sebaliknya?" tanya Sakura masih ragu.

"Percuma saja, Cherry. Aku menginginkanmu, dan aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Mereka tidak akan bisa melarang," ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas, tentu saja tidak ada satu pun dari murid-murid di kelas itu yang menyadarinya.

Sakura pun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu, sepertinya vampir cherry itu sedang mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh tuannya.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke kini sedang berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah seperti biasa.

Koridor sekolah tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, tentu saja karena para murid yang rela berdiri begitu lama di tempat itu hanya demi menyaksikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan berdampingan.

Seperti biasa, wajah Sakura tetap datar tanpa ekspresi layaknya boneka, namun hal itu tidak memudarkan pesona gadis itu. Lain Sakura lain Sasuke, pria itu kini sibuk memberi 'tatapan' terbaiknya ke arah para siswa yang berani menatap Sakuranya dengan tatapan memuja.

Sasuke baru berhenti melakukan kegiatan tersebut saat mereka sudah berada di ambang tangga menuju atap sekolah, sayang sekali langkah mereka harus berhenti karena seseorang yang kini tengah menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kebetulan yang direncanakan, itu lah yang menyebabkan Hyuuga Neji kini berada di depan mareka. Entah mengapa Neji ingin bertemu langsung dengan vampir Uchiha sang pemilik _Black Cherry _ yang kini menghuni hatinya secara perlahan.

Neji menatap Sakura sekilas, namun tidak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis itu. Sebaliknya, saat ia menatap langsung onyx Sasuke, ia bisa tahu bahwa pria itu kini tengah menyelidikinya.

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu vampir Uchiha sepertimu," ujar Neji datar.

"Kau benar, tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga meski ia adalah _Vampire Hunter_," jawab Sasuke tak kalah datarnya.

Neji tidak bicara lagi setelah itu, pria bermata perak tersebut lebih memilih untuk menyusuri lebih dalam lekuk-lekuk tubuh vampire Uchiha yang melegenda itu. jujur saja, salah satu tujuannya ingin bertemu Sasuke adalah karena ingin melihat secara langsung bentuk _Sharingan_ yang menjadi saingan utama _Byakugan_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan _Sharingan_ku jika itu yang kau inginkan," ujar Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Heh, aku pun sama sepertimu," balas Neji.

"Byakugan? Aku sudah sering melihatnya dari sepupu perempuanmu," ujar Sasuke menyeringai, dan ucapan pria itu sukses membuat Neji terkejut.

"Hinata?" ucap Neji tanpa sadar.

"Melihatmu saja aku langsung tahu, bahwa kau keturunan Hizashi Hyuuga, kembaran Hiashi Hyuuga yang menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Sayang sekali kau terlahir sebagai manusia," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau… mengenal Hinata?" tanya Neji ragu. Hinata adalah putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, gadis vampir yang terlihat begitu polos dan anggun yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat ia masih kecil dulu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu tentang sepupu perempuanmu yang telah menikah dengan Itachi, kakakku. Hyuuga membutuhkan penerus dan Uchiha menawarkannya, Hyuuga sudah berada di bawah kendali Uchiha," ujar Sasuke angkuh seraya menyeringai.

Neji jelas tampak terkejut dengan berita ini, ia sudah mendengar bahwa Hiashi-sama tidak mempunyai keturunan pria, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hiashi akan mengambil Uchiha sebagai menantunya sekaligus penerusnya.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda tidak akan sempat makan siang jika terus berada di tempat ini," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, sepertinya gadis itu mulai merasa jenuh dengan situasi yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita segera ke atas," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura. Kedua vampir itu pun mulai beranjak menaiki tangga meninggalkan Neji yang terlihat masih terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan Sasuke barusan.

….

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengambil tempat menyandar di tembok pembatas lalu Sakura akan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Vampir bermata kelam itu lalu mengelus-ngelus pelan pipi Sakura dan memandang emerald gadis itu lembut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Sasuke lembut namun mengandung ketegasan.

"Saya tidak mengerti," jawab Sakura.

"Dia menginginkanmu, Cherry. Aku tahu dari caranya memandangmu. Terlebih lagi caranya memandangku sebagai rivalnya yang terlihat jelas dari matanya itu," jelas Sasuke, elusan pria itu lalu beralih ke leher Sakura setelah sebelumnya menyibakkan helaian rambut Sakura ke belakang.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Sakura singkat, gadis itu memang tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti sehingga mengundang perhatian _vampire hunter_ Hyuuga tersebut. _Well, _pada kenyataannya Sakura hanya tidak menyadari saja apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Neji Hyuuga.

"Ini salahmu, kau terlalu menarik. Uchiha sepertiku pun sampai begitu menginginkamu," ujar Sasuke seraya membuka kancing kemeja atasnya lalu melebarkan kerahnya.

"Kau pasti lapar, minumlah," perintah Sasuke seraya mendekatkan kepala Sakura ke lehernya menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Sakura pun membuka kedua bibirnya sehingga menampakkan taringnya yang terlihat begitu tajam, gadis itu lalu menancapkan teringnya tersebut ke permukaan kulit porselen Sasuke dan mulai menghisap darahnya secara perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat merasakan bibir Sakura yang menempel di kulitnya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah bagian dari dirinya, dan mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sebebas ini saat kita telah menikah nanti," ujar Sasuke pelan seraya mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut Sakura yang masih menghisap darahnya tersebut.

"Kau terlalu menarik, dan aku tidak ingin kau menarik perhatian banyak makhluk lain dengan pesonamu itu," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Meski Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia tahu gadis itu pasti akan menurutinya, pasti.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Sakura menatap datar pada dua sosok vampir yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kastil tempatnya berada, seorang pria dan wanita.

Vampir pria yang tidak dapat dipungkiri begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, Sakura bahkan akan salah mengira jika saja Sasuke yang asli tidak berada di sebelahnya. Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke, putra pertama Fugaku Uchiha.

Garis wajah pria itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja auranya terasa lebih hangat dari adiknya itu meski aura menakutkannya justru lebih besar dari Sasuke. Di sebelahnya, seorang vampir wanita yang paling anggun yang pernah Sakura lihat tengah berdiri seraya menggandeng lengan Itachi mesra.

Hinata Hyuuga, pewaris klan Hyuuga, istri Itachi Uchiha. Garis wajah wanita itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan, Sakura yakin ia akan bisa berteman baik dengan vampire wanita itu. Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, namun gadis cherry itu tidak menanggapinya karena gadis itu masih berkutat dengan perasaan takut –akan ditolak- yang lagi-lagi melandanya.

"Jadi, inikah Haruno Sakura yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" ucap Itachi membuka percakapan, ke-empat vampire itu tengah berdiri di salah satu aula yang terdapat di kastil kediaman Sasuke, di sudut-sudut ruangan itu tampak beberapa meja yang berjejer rapi dengan belasan gelas-gelas berkaki berisikan darah segar yang tertera di atasnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku pasti akan merebutnya jika tidak mengenal Hinata sebelumnya," canda Itachi, meski begitu suaranya terdengar begitu serius.

"Jaga bicaramu, Itachi," ujar Sasuke sinis, pria itu reflex menarik tubuh Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya, membuat baik Itachi maupun Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Sasuke. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan begitu protektif kepadanya," ujar Itachi di sela-sela senyuman tipisnya.

"Apakah kau bisa mengendalikan tubuh makhluk lain, Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang kali ini ditujukan pada Sakura yang masih saja diam tak bersuara.

"Tidak, kemampuannya adalah _self protection_, tidak seperti Akasuna kebanyakan," ujar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untuknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Sasuke. Biarkan aku mendengar suaranya," ujar Itachi menginterupsi.

"Apakah itu benar, Sakura? Dan apa maksudnya dengan _self protection _itu?" kali Hinata lah yang bertanya langsung pada Sakura dengan suara halus dan menenangkan miliknya.

Sakura menatap sekilas ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap Hinata dan mulai berbicara.

"Ya, tubuh saya kebal terhadap kemampuan gaib milik vampir lain, selain itu luka fisik juga tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh saya," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

Baik Hinata maupun Itachi tercengang begitu mendengar suara Sakura, keduanya lalu tersenyum simpul seraya menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap datar keduanya.

"Kau adalah vampir wanita dengan suara terindah yang pernah kutemui," ucap Hinata seraya menatap kagum pada Sakura. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak berbohong, siapapun yang mendengar suara indah bagaikan lonceng itu pasti akan terpesona karenanya.

"Hinata benar, suaranya sangat indah," sambung Itachi.

Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian kakak dan kakak iparnya itu, selama ini pilihannya memang tidak pernah salah. Sasuke baru akan menawari keduanya untuk menikmati segelas darah segar yang sudah terhidang di atas meja saat mata onyxnya tiba-tiba saja menangkap _Sharingan_ Itachi yang telah aktif sejak beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?" ucap Sasuke dingin, kontan saja pria itu ikut mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum mengnonaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya, ia lalu tersenyum kepada Sakura yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengujinya," jawab Itachi santai.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Sakura?" tanya Itachi beralih ke Sakura.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik lalu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksud Anda? Apa melakukan sesuatu terhadap saya?" tanya Sakura balik, pertanyaan yang jelas membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Kau tidak merasakan apapun?" ulang Itachi memastikan.

Sakura kembali menatap Itachi dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian gadis itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi kepadanya.

"Hahahaha! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini, bahkan Tsukuyomi milikku pun tidak berpengaruh padanya," ujar Itachi seraya tertawa takjub.

Hinata tampak tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan suaminya itu, wanita itu lalu kembali menatap kagum pada Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di tempat itu.

"Selain cantik, kau juga mempunyai kemampuan yang langka," puji Hinata.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi," ancam Sasuke, pria itu sepertinya tidak terima dengan sikap Itachi yang menguji pertahanan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadanya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Padahal dia melihat dengan jelas _Sharingan_ milikku, tapi menyadarinya saja tidak," ujar Itachi bermaksud menenangkan.

Sasuke hanya mendegus kesal mendengar penuturan Anikinya tersebut, meski itu benar, ia tetap saja khawatir jika ada yang bermaksud buruk pada Sakura.

Sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam pun kini menjadi paham, bahwa Uchiha Itachi bermaksud menguji pertahan miliknya dengan melancarkan Tsukuyomi kepadanya. Ck, padahal ia sudah bersama Sasuke cukup lama, tetapi bahkan bentuk _Sharingan_ pun tidak diingatnya.

"Sempurna, meski kau tidak bisa bertarung, tetapi kekuatan milikmu itu mampu membuatmu bertahan lama. Benar-benar kekuatan tanpa celah," ujar Itachi kagum, tentu saja rasa kagumnya itu beralasan. Bahkan vampir yang dijuluki terkuat pun tidak akan berkutik jika sudah berhadapan dengan _Sharingan_, tetapi gadis itu malah tidak merasakan apapun.

"Tidak, saya tetap memiliki kelemahan," ujar Sakura menginterupsi, membuat Hinata dan Itachi kini mengernyitkan dahi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kemampuan saya tidak akan berpengaruh jika sudah berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga yang sedarah dengan saya. Bahkan dengan pukulan ringan sekalipun," jelas Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk perlahan tanda mengerti, sedang Hinata hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah itu bagus? Seperti sebuah peringatan untuk tidak mengkhianati siapapun yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya," ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke dan Hinata pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan bijak Itachi tersebut.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya kan? Sekarang perlihatkan wujud kalian, Sakura perlu mengetahui anggota klan Uchiha yang lain," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berujar dengan suara tinggi yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

Seketika, ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan itu pun dipenuhi dengan kabut tipis yang entah berasal dari mana, Sakura bahkan tidak dapat melihat apapun karena kabut yang kian menebal itu.

Selang beberapa detik, kabut-kabut itu pun mulai menghilang dan tergantikan dengan kehadiran tiga sosok vampir dewasa yang kini tersenyum puas ke arah Sakura. Dua pria dan satu wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada vampir di dunia ini yang tidak bereaksi dengan _Sharingan_," ucap salah satu sosok yang memakai topeng.

"Cantik dan memesona. Selain itu suaranya juga indah," ujar vampir wanita berambut panjang yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu.

"Kekuatannya sempurna untuk keturunan Uchiha selanjutnya," lanjut vampir pria yang berdiri di sebelah wanita berambut panjang tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian mempunyai kebiasaan mengintip sebelum bertemu langsung," sindir Sasuke, pria itu jelas terlihat kesal karena mengetahui bahwa segala tindakan Itachi tadi telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Kami perlu memastikannya, Sasuke-kun," ujar vampir wanita berambut panjang seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

Ketiga vampir yang baru saja tiba itu pun segera memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Sakura. Madara, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Ketiganya adalah anggota inti Uchiha.

Dari wajah, Sakura langsung tahu bahwa Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi. Sedang Madara, sepertinya vampir itulah yang disebut-sebut sebagai leluhur Uchiha. Meski tubuhnya masih menampakkan vampir berumur puluhan tahun, tetapi suaranya yang terdengar begitu serak dan bijaksana tidak dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan berapa ratus tahun vampir pria itu hidup.

"Aku menginginkannya sebagai istriku dan wanita yang akan melahirkan keturunanku kelak," ujar Sasuke _to the point_. Pria itu mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia hanya membutuhkan Sakura tanpa wanita-wanita pendamping lainnya.

"Apa kau meminta restu pada kami?" canda Mikoto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke datar.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya," ujar Fugaku kemudian. "Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat berguna bagi klan Uchiha, selain itu kau juga begitu mengingnkannya," lanjut Fugaku.

"Meski kami tidak merestui, kau pasti akan tetap mempertahankannya," sambung Madara seraya tersenyum.

"Benar, karena Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya," ujar Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, serta Madara serentak seraya menyeringai puas. Hinata dan Mikoto mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat keegoisan mereka, sedang Sakura hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak kalian, selain penasaran dengan kekuatan miliknya, aku juga penasaran dengan ekspresinya kelak. Lihat, kau dan Sakura mempunyai ekspresi yang sama, bagaimana dengan anak kalian nanti?" canda Itachi dan itu diakui semua vampir yang berada di tempat itu.

Padahal Sasuke saja sudah begitu dingin, di tambah dengan Sakura yang bahkan –mungkin- tidak tahu bagaimana cara berekspresi, bagaimana anak mereka kelak?

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Fugaku kemudian.

"Setelah urusan di Negara sebelah selesai," jawab Sasuke, pria itu memang tengah menjalani misi di Negara sebelah yang membuatnya begitu sibuk belakangan ini.

"Aku berharap lebih cepat dari itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan Uchiha mungil di keluarga kita," ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Cukup satu saja, aku bisa memastikan dia akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha yang lebih baik dariku," ujar Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya tanda kebingungan dengan ucapan putranya barusan, cukup satu saja? Terus terang saja Mikoto berharap lebih dari itu, mempunyai dua anak saja masih membuatnya kesepian, bagaimana jika hanya satu?

"Kenapa? Bukankah semakin banyak semakin bagus?" tanya Mikoto sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke menyeringai tertahan saat mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto tersebut, pria itu lantas menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak sebaik Tou-san. Karena aku tidak ingin berbagi Sakura kepada banyak orang meski itu adalah anakku sendiri," ujar Sasuke yang jelas terdengar posesif dan egois.

Meski Mikoto terlihat kecewa, Fugaku, Madara dan Itachi justru tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut. Naluri pria mereka seolah membenarkan kalimat Sasuke, bukankah Uchiha memang selalu egois?

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak mau mempunyai keturunan dalam waktu dekat, karena aku masih ingin memiliki Hinata seorang diri," ujar Itachi seolah melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan juga alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin menambah keturunan lagi meski Mikoto terus memintanya," lanjut Fugaku seolah ingin menggoda Mikoto yang kini menatapnya cemberut.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mencari pendamping baru," ujar Madara yang terlihat iri dengan kemesraan anggota Uchiha yang lain.

"Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali," ujar Fugaku meremehkan, membuat semua makhluk di ruangan itu –minus Sakura- tertawa tipis.

Di luar dugaan, vampire Uchiha tidaklah sedingin kelihatannya. Mereka akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda jika berada di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Seperti kata orang bijak, jangan memperlihatkan kelemahanmu pada musuhmu, sebaliknya, perlihatkanlah semua itu pada keluargamu.

Diam-diam Sakura ikut tersenyum saat menyadari betapa hangatnya keluarga ini dan sebentar lagi ia akan resmi masuk di dalamnya. Matanya lalu tanpa sengaja menangkap rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mulus Hinata, sepertinya efek dari perkataan –memalukan- Itachi beberapa menit lalu.

Entah mengapa Sakura jadi memikirkan pemandangan tersebut, bisakah dirinya merona seperti itu?

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada seorang anak perempuan berumur empat tahun yang kini tengah terpesona dengan suaranya.

"Suara Nee-chan bagus," ujar anak itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sepertinya anak itu sudah melupakan rasa takut yang menderanya beberapa menit lalu, juga luka di lututnya yang tadinya begitu perih karena mengeluarkan darah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, anak itu hampir saja menjadi mangsa dari vampir-vampir tua yang berkeliaran di malam hari, dan Sakura yang kebetulan lewat pun tentu saja segera menolongnya.

Meski wajahnya datar, gadis itu tetaplah merasa heran dengan adanya gadis kecil di malam-malam begini tanpa pengawasan. Apakah anak ini korban keegoisan manusia?

"Siapa nama Nee-chan?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura singkat, mata emarldnya lalu tanpa sengaja menangkap tetesan darah yang berasal dari lutut anak itu. Uhk, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang, sudah berapa lama ia tidak meminum darah? Sebaiknya ia segera memintanya pada Sasuke malam ini.

"Nama yang indah. Perkenalkan, aku Shion!" ucap gadis itu ceria.

Cih, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Bila ia berada di tempat itu lebih lama lagi, ia pasti akan menyerang gadis itu. Tetapi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu seorang diri di tempat ini juga merupakan pilihan yang sulit, jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Shion!"

Sakura benar-benar merasa lega saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nama anak itu, sepertinya ia sudah bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Tunggu, rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi di mana?

"Sakura-senpai?"

Ah, benar juga. Suara ini milik sang _vampir Hunter_, Neji Hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Neji curiga, wanita di hadapannya ini tetaplah vampir, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi wanita ini untuk menyerang adik temannya itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji tersebut, bau darah semakin menguar di udara dan itu membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Setelah menatap Neji sekilas, tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari gadis mungil bernama Shion tersebut.

"_Hontou ni Arigatou_, Sakura nee-chan!" ujar Shion setengah teriak.

"_Arigatou_?" ujar Neji bingung.

"Sakura nee-chan yang menyelamatkan Shion dari kejaran vampir, Neji-nii" ujar Shion di sertai cengirannya, gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya itu cukup membuat Neji terkejut.

"Shion, apa kau tidak tahu kalau wanita tadi juga seorang vampir?" tanya Neji, anak itu dibesarkan dalam ruang lingkup _vampire hunter_, rasanya mustahil jika ia tidak bisa membedakan antara vampir dan manusia.

"Tentu saja tahu! Suara Nee-chan begitu indah, dan itu mustahil untuk seorang manusia. Tapi Shion tahu, kalau Sakura-nee-chan adalah vampir yang baik," ujar Shion ceria.

Neji terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menyadari bahwa perkataan gadis itu sangatlah benar. Neji tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian di mana Sakura menolongnya, dan saat ini gadis itu kembali menolong orang yang cukup berarti baginya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya kecewa karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya sebelum meninggalkannya beberapa menit lalu, sangat berbeda dengan malam itu. Neji bahkan meragukan Sakura masih mengingatnya atau tidak, padahal mereka sudah cukup akrab menurutnya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Ah, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

Apa dirinya sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Sakura? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Siapapun tahu bagaimana hubungan antara vampir dan_ vampire hunter_. Tapi… kenapa tidak?

Ada banyak alasan untuknya mencintai Sakura. Wanita itu berbeda dari vampir kebanyakan, auranya bahkan terasa mirip manusia. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak meminum darah manusia –meski menyakitkan mengingat Sakura hanya mengkomsumsi darah Sasuke-, terlebih lagi vampir itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita vampir itu, dia bahkan terlalu baik untuk disebut monster peminum darah. Terlalu banyak hal yang berbeda dari diri wanita itu, dan perbedaan itulah yang berhasil menjerat hatinya. Selain itu, bukankah tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Sakura?

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Sakura terlihat kebingungan saat tidak mendapati Sasuke di ruangannya, kemana pria itu? wanita itu baru hendak bertanya saat salah satu pelayan di kastil itu menghampirinya dan memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama baru saja berangkat ke Ame beberapa menit lalu karena ada urusan yang begitu mendadak. Beliau tidak sempat memberi tahu Anda mengenai keberangkatannya ini sebelumnya, tetapi beliau berpesan agar Anda tidak perlu khawatir kepadanya," jelas pelayan itu.

"Selain itu, Sasuke-sama juga berpesan kepada Anda agar…-"

Sakura tidak mengubris perkataan pelayan itu lebih lanjut lagi, karena saat ini wanita itu tengah berada dalam masalah yang cukup besar. Rasa haus mulai menguasai tubuhnya, haruskah ia meminum darah yang telah disediakan oleh para pelayan? Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkannya, dan ia tidak mau mengkhianati Sasuke. Lalu?

_Wait_! Bukankah ia pernah mengalami masa yang bahkan lebih sulit dari ini? Ya, sebelum bertemu Sasuke, sudah berapa tahun ia tidak meminum darah? Dan kenyataannya ia baik-baik saja, meski dirinya sempat mencapai batasnya.

Ya! Dia pasti bisa melewati masa-masa ini, terlebih lagi kepergian Sasuke pastilah tidak memakan waktu lama hingga bertahun-tahun, ia pasti bisa bertahan.

Sayangnya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa selama bersama Sasuke, wanita itu sudah lebih dari sering mengkomsumsi darah dan itu membuatnya ketagihan. Seperti narkoba yang bahkan tidak melihatnya saja bisa membuat penggunanya menjadi sakau.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi dikarenakan proses belajar mengajar yang masih berlangsung. Entah mengapa tubuhnya semakin lemah dari sebelumnya, apa ini efek karena belum mengkomsumsi darah?

Lihat saja, untuk beberapa saat ke depan wanita itu tidak akan sanggup berada di kelas. Demi tuhan, dengan banyaknya manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, bisa dipastikan akan membuat Sakura hilang kendali, dan Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Saat berbelok ke arah barat menuju atap sekolah, Sakura tanpa sengaja bertemu seseorang yang mungkin membolos sepertinya. Dalam hati gadis itu begitu bersyukur karena murid tersebut adalah Neji Hyuuga, manusia 'spesial' yang tidak mengeluarkan aroma darah dari tubuhnya.

Berusaha untuk tidak memandang Neji –dikarenakan emeraldnya yang tetap bisa melihat aliran darah di leher pria itu-, Sakura pun terus berjalan melewatinya dengan sedikit bersusah payah. Namun, sayang sekali langkahnya harus terhenti kali ini karena Neji yang tanpa diduga mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau memandangku semenjak kedatangan Uchiha itu," ujar Neji dingin seraya memandang Sakura tajam.

Apa? Apa yang tengah dibicarakan pria itu? Arrgghh, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti! Kenapa pria itu harus menahannya saat ini? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa dirinya sedang menahan hasratnya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerangnya karena tubuhnya yang bisa merasakan aliran darah pria itu melalui kulit mereka yang bersentuhan?

"Lepaskan," ujar Sakura tak kalah dinginnya, dengan sedikit gerakan kasar gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji dari lengannya dan segera beranjak pergi menjauhi pria itu secepat mungkin.

Neji tidak bodoh tentu saja, pria itu dapat merasakan keganjilan yang ada pada diri Sakura. tubuh vampir itu terlihat begitu rapuh, terlebih lagi cahaya kulitnya yang bahkan hampir menghilang. Benar-benar ciri-ciri vampir yang tengah kekurangan darah.

Darah? Apa Sakura tidak mengkomsumsi darah beberapa hari ini? Sepertinya analisanya tepat, mengingat Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak terlihat belakangan ini.

Kini Neji tidak merasa heran lagi melihat Sakura yang membolos pelajaran, awalnya ia mengira hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan para vampir, tetapi sepertinya tidak.

Gadis itu ingin menghindari kemungkinan dirinya berada di luar kendali, tentu saja karena bau darah yang dikeluarkan oleh para murid di sekolah ini. Sadar atau tidak, Neji Hyuuga tersenyum kala mengingat alasan itu, Sakura Haruno benar-benar sosok yang berbeda.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Meski Sasuke sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak berkeliaran di sekitar kastil seorang diri –terutama di kawasan hutan-, Sakura seakan tidak peduli dan justru melakukan sebaliknya. Sang cherry tersebut sudah cukup merasa muak dengan tingkah para pelayan yang memaksanya untuk meminum darah yang telah disediakan. Tidak, sekali lagi ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Sasuke.

Sepertinya gadis itu membutuhkan udara segar untuk mendinginkan kulitnya yang sejak tadi terus saja terasa panas, dan berada di luar kastil merupakan keputusan yang benar.

Ya, keputusan yang benar jika saja ia tidak melihat pemandangan di langit sana yang membuat emeraldnya membulat sempurna.

Itu...

Bulan purnama…

Astaga! Tidak tahu kah kalian bahwasanya para vampir akan menginginkan darah dua kali lipat dari biasanya saat purnama tiba?

Padahal ia sudah begitu menginginkan darah sebelum ini, ditambah lagi dengan bulan purnama yang begitu bersinar itu. Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Sakura bahkan belum memikirkan solusi apapun saat tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat, taring yang selama ini disembunyikannya terlihat sedikit memanjang dari biasanya dan menyembul keluar, belum lagi emarld indahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah semerah darah.

Sama seperti malam itu, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada Sasuke yang menolongnya. Walau kemungkinan itu tetap ada, tetapi Sakura menepisnya. Sasuke sedang berada di Ame sekarang, dan ia tidak mungkin kembali saat purnama seperti ini.

Tubuhnya bahkan telah jatuh tersungkur di tanah saat telinganya tiba-tiba saja mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, tidak hanya seorang, tetapi dua orang.

Siapa? Sasuke kah? Bukan, itu bukan Sasuke. Lalu siapa? Para manusia nekat itu lagi? Bodoh! Mereka sudah pasti mati kalau benar seperti itu.

Mata gadis itu sudah sangat mengabur saat kedua sosok itu sudah mendekat ke arahnya, hal yang bisa ia tangkap hanyalah warna coklat, hitam, dan perak yang terus bergerak.

Coklat?

Hitam?

Perak?

"Aku bisa menduga hal ini hanya dengan melihat keadaanmu di sekolah tadi."

Ah, kenapa harus Neji Hyuuga yang mendatanginya di saat seperti ini?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau lihat, dia tidak ingin meminum darah lain selain milik Sasuke."

Untuk suara ini, Sakura yakin kalau ini adalah milik Shikamaru Nara. Mau apa mereka mendatanginya?

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini malah kesempatan bagus buatku?" ujar Neji seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan benar-benar menyukainya, _mendokusei_," keluh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika temannya itu sudah memutuskan.

"Dia akan menyukaiku," ujar Neji seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Pria bermata perak itu lalu menangkupkan wajah Sakura di kedua telapak tangan besarnya lalu menatap emeraldnya tajam.

"Kau membutuhkan darah, Cherry," ujar Neji lembut, mencoba memanggil wanita itu dengan nama yang sama yang selama ini hanya boleh diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Pria lalu membuka lebar kerah bajunya dan mengelus perlahan permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melihat aliran darahku. Minumlah, ini akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku siap menanggung risikonya," sambung Neji lagi.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Neji tersebut. Bagi manusia, hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika taring vampire sudah menancap di tubuhnya. Mati kehabisan darah atau tetap hidup namun dengan sosok yang berbeda, dengan kata lain menjelma menjadi vampir.

Sakura tidak mungkin akan tega menghabiskan darah pemuda itu, selain itu Shikamaru pasti akan mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi. Jadi, apakah yang dimaksud dengan risiko oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah menjelma menjadi vampir?

Kenapa? Bukankah ia seorang _vampire hunter _? Dan bukankah _vampire hunter_ sangat membenci sosok vampir?

Sakura mencoba bertahan dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang kian melemah dan kehilangan kendali. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mencicipi darah lain selain milik Sasuke, itu perjanjian mereka. Sebisa mungkin Sakura mencoba pergi menjauh dari hadapan pria itu, mungkin sedikit meminum darah yang telah disediakan oleh para pelayan jauh lebih baik untuknya.

Meski demikian, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya akan benar-benar berada di luar kendalinya. Padahal otak dan hatinya telah bekerja sama dengan kompak, tetapi kenapa tubuhnya malah membangkang?

"Percuma kau menolaknya, Cherry. Kau seorang vampir dan kau tidak bisa melawan nalurimu sendiri," ujar Neji tersenyum tipis.

Tidak! Kali ini tubuh Sakura malah berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu seraya membuka lebar kedua bibirnya. Sudut-sudut matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang berada di leher pria itu, membuat hasratnya kian membesar.

Neji tersenyum senang saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang kian mendekat ke arahnya, pemuda itu lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya seraya memiringkan lehernya, bermaksud mempermudah gadis itu untuk menghisap darahnya.

Neji semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu saat merasakan taring Sakura yang sudah bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulitnya, sedang Shikamaru semakin waspada di belakangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru tidak pernah menyetujui ide Neji ini.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi saat di mana taring Sakura akan mencapai pembuluh darahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi saat Sakura akan merasa terpuaskan oleh darah Hyuuga. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi…

BRUKK!

Bibir Sakura menggeram marah saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh mangsanya terlempar paksa dengan kasar menjauh dari tubuhnya, ujung taringnya bahkan belum sempat mencecap darah yang mengalir di tubuh pria itu.

Mata gadis itu berkilat marah karenanya, tidak dipedulikannya Neji yang tengah meringis kesakitan di pangkuan Shikamaru, ia segera mencari siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu acara 'makan malamnya'.

Mata Sakura semakin menyipit saat melihat siluet-siluet hitam yang bergerak cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Tunggu, gerakan ini…

"Sasuke-sama…"

Kemarahan Sakura sirna sudah, tergantikan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, namun tetap menyiratkan ketakutan saat menyebutkan nama itu.

Sasuke memandang sinis Sakura yang kini berdiri kaku di hadapannya, mata onyxnya lalu melirik Neji sekilas dan memilih untuk mengabaikan pemuda itu sementara waktu. Tubuh tegap miliknya lalu beranjak maju mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapannya, seulas senyum yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Sakura kini terpatri di wajah vampir berambut biru dongker itu.

Tubuh Sakura seakan semakin beku saat merasakan jari-jari Sasuke yang menelusuri kulit wajahnya, gadis itu jelas dapat merasakan ketakutan yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti tubuhnya telah kembali seperti sedia kala, gadis itu tetap merasakan penderitaan akibat rasa haus yang di melandanya.

"Salahku. Salahku karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Cherry**ku**," ujar Sasuke pelan. Pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas lalu mengarahkan kepala wanita itu menuju lehernya, sedang tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura erat.

"Hisaplah. Aku tidak suka melihat keadaan tubuhmu yang seperti ini," perintah Sasuke datar. Sakura yang disuguhi darah segar di tambah lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai batasnya, tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Gadis itu segera menancapkan taringnya di leher Sasuke lalu menghisap darahnya dengan sedikit rakus.

Sasuke menyeringai puas saat merasakan Sakura yang begitu menikmati darahnya, pandangannya lalu beralih pada Neji yang kini menatapnya marah. Heh, bukankah seharusnya dia yang memberikan tatapan itu pada pemuda yang –sangat berani- berniat merebut Sakuranya tersebut?

"Untuk manusia sepertimu, aku akan berbaik hati dengan tidak membunuhmu secara perlahan. Kurasa api hitam cukup membakar seluruh tubuhmu dalam sekejap," ujar Sasuke sinis, aura kebencian tampak jelas memancar dari wajah dan suaranya.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara jelas menjadi pucat mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut, diliriknya Neji yang masih meringis kesakitan –sepertinya tulang punggung pria itu retak- yang masih menatap marah ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya pria itu tidak mengerti apapun.

Neji hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke berniat membunuhnya, tapi bagaimana caranya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Api hitam? Apa itu?

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas, lalu membukanya kembali dengan mode _Sharingan_. Darah segar mengucur dari kedua kelopak matanya seiring dengan seringainya yang semakin mengembang, membuat kedua manusia di hadapannya menatapnya ngeri.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, gadis itu lalu menjilati darah yang mengalir di pipinya perlahan. Kini emerald gadis itu telah kembali seperti sedia kala, menatapnya dengan sorot memuja dan penuh kelembutan.

"Sasuke-sama, hentikan," meski suaranya begitu lembut dan mengalun indah, namun nada ketegasan tetap terdengar dalam kalimat itu. Sakura menginginkan Sasuke menghentikan _Sharingan_nya.

Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu menyuruhnya berhenti? Apa gadisnya itu kini membela _vampir hunter _itu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"Anda tahu alasannya," ujar Sakura lembut seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, hal sangat jarang –bahkan tidak pernah- Sakura lakukan, dan tentu saja ini membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut.

Sakura benar, dari pancaran matanya saja Sasuke bisa tahu, bahwa gadisnya itu tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Gadis itu sudah terlalu bergantung kepadanya. Lagipula, ia sudah tahu alasan apa yang dimaksud sang _Black Cherry _tersebut.

Sedikit menyeringai, Sasuke kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian mengnonaktifkan _Sharingan _miliknya saat ia membukanya kembali.

"Kau selamat kali ini," ujar Sasuke sinis seraya menatap remeh Neji. Pemuda itu lalu beralih ke Sakura yang sepertinya masih berniat melanjutkan acara 'makan malam'nya.

"Kita lanjutkan di ruanganku, Cherry," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura bersamanya.

…

"Kita beruntung, kita hampir saja mati dalam sekejap," ujar Shikamaru seraya mendesah lega saat memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Neji kemudian.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu mengenai _Sharingan_?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang serius.

"Mata yang memiliki kemampuan melihat setara dengan _Byakugan_," jelas Neji singkat.

"Terlalu sederhana, kau masih tidak tahu apapun mengenai _Sharingan_. Asal kau tahu, _Sharingan, _terutama _Mangekyou Sharingan_ memiliki beberapa jurus yang mendiaminya, seperti _Tsukuyomi_ dan _Amaterasu_," ujar Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan.

"Yang tadi itu, Sasuke bermaksud menggunakan _Amaterasu _untuk membunuh kita. Api hitam yang akan membakar habis apa saja yang dilihat oleh _Sharingan_," lanjut Shikamaru.

Neji terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan Shikamaru, pria itu lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi, Sakura bermaksud menolongku lagi?" ujar Neji yang terdengar lebih seperti gumaman.

"Kau salah," ujar Shikamaru menginterupsi, membuat Neji kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Risiko menggunakan _Amaterasu_ sangatlah besar. Bila digunakan terus menerus, maka bisa berakibat kebutaan bagi pemiliknya. Kau tahu artinya itu?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian, merasa pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapat jawaban, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sakura tidak bermaksud menolongmu, tetapi mencegah Sasuke untuk mendapatkan risiko terburuknya karena menggunakan _Amaterasu_," oke, kalimat ini jelas menghancurkan hati Neji.

"Selain itu, Sakura ingin menyampaikan pesan, bahwa kita tidak cukup berharga untuk dibunuh dengan jurus itu," lanjut Shikamaru miris.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin," desis Neji tidak percaya. Bukan, itu pasti bukan Sakura yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Shion, bukan.

"Aku bisa melihat dari caranya menatap Sasuke. Keberadaan kita tak cukup berharga untuk mereka, bahkan untuk dibunuh sekalipun," tegas Shikamaru.

Neji bangkit perlahan dengan susah payah, tangan pria itu mengepal erat tanda bahwa kekecewaan dan kemarahan kini tengah melanda hatinya. Tanpa diduga, pria itu lalu mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya lalu mengambil pistol –khusus berpengaruh pada vampir- yang sejak tadi mendiami saku celananya.

Meski jarak Sakura dan Sasuke sudah cukup jauh –bahkan sudah memasuki daerah kastil-, Neji masih dapat melihat dengan jelas posisi mereka dengan bantuan _Byakugan._ Dengan mengarahkan tepat pada kepala Sasuke, pria bermata perak itu lantas menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

Dorr!

Sreett.

Mata Neji membelalak sempurna saat menyadari bukan Sasuke lah yang terkena tembakannya itu, melainkan Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari tindakannya dan melindungi Sasuke.

Tapi ada yang aneh, reaksinya berbeda dari biasanya. Seharusnya, tubuh Sakura akan hancur menjadi debu dalam sekejap, tetapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

Tubuh Sakura seakan terselubungi dengan gelembung tipis yang kian mengeras dan menghimpit tubuh gadis itu, membuat gadis itu tidak dapat bergerak karenanya. Selain itu, kenapa Sasuke tidak terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Sakura?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat tiba-tiba gelembung yang kini mengeras layaknya batu itu pecah berkeping-keping, membebaskan tubuh Sakura yang tadinya terbelenggu di dalamnya. Gadis itu nampak baik-baik saja, seolah memang tidak pernah terjadi apapun kepadanya sebelumnya. Jadi, inikah alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak terlihat cemas dengan Sakura?

Tentu saja karena Sasuke mengetahui perihal _self protection_ milik Sakura, lain halnya dengan Neji. Pria itu bahkan sempat ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu telah mencuri hatinya.

_Byakugan_ Neji masih dalam keadaan aktif sehingga mampu melihat satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura kepadanya, hanya satu kata, namun dapat meluluhlantahkan perasaannya. Satu kata yang menandakan ketidakpedulian gadis itu kepadanya.

"Enyahlah…"

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Cherry," ujar Sasuke saat lagi-lagi mendapati emerald Sakura yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Saat ini keduanya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang _king size _yang berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Apakah Anda marah?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku marah," dengus Sasuke. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, dia yang memancingmu dan kau tidak berdaya saat itu. Lagipula, bagaimanapun juga aku turut bersalah karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja," lanjut Sasuke.

"Jika saya terlanjur menghisap darahnya, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik seraya menciumi leher Sakura lembut, pria itu kini menindih Sakuranya perlahan.

"Anda akan membuang saya, mungkin?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa hambar saat mendengar tebakan Sakura tersebut, membuang? Dari mana Sakura mendapatkan istilah kasar seperti itu?

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Cherry. Bahkan bila kau sendiri yang memohon agar lepas dariku," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut, ia lalu membuka gaun hitam selutut yang tengah di gunakan Sakura malam itu.

"Sekarang, puaskan aku. Berikan aku darah dan tubuhmu, _my Black Cherry,_"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

A/N : Yooosshh! Kayaknya chapter ini sudah agak panjang deh, jadi jangan lagi ada yang mengeluh kependekan! XD, masalah alur juga, mungkin agak kecepatan, tapi sumpah Yuu udah sangat ngantuk! DX _Gomen kudasai…_

Mengenai nama pistol yang digunakan Neji tadi, _I'mm sorry_ karena Yuu lupa namanya! XD ituloh, yang ada di manga vampire knight XD

Maaf kalo banyak typo, Yuu udah ngantuk sangat. Udah seminggu ini kerjaannya bolak balik kampus mulu, jadi sering kecapekan dan gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Oleh karena itu, hargailah perjuangan Yuu ini dengan memberikan review! –plak- XD

Sakit hati deh waktu lihat email fave dan alert yang lebih banyak dari review =3= yosh! _For my beloved readers, I'll always hope ur review_! –inggrisnya udah benar kagak?- XD

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Hanny Here, hikariathrun, d3rin, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Mochi-boo, Hikaru, Rizuka Hanayuki, poetrie-chan, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, ui, Fiyui-chan, chocho momo, bucy, Valkyria Sapphire, Dae Uchiha, NHL-chan, onyxobsidianstone, agnes BigBang, 4ntk4-ch4n, uchihaiykha, Black winged reaper, Thaa uChih4 s4kur4-ch4n, Putri Luna, uchiha ney-chan.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^]

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Apdet lagi! \(^o^)/

Baiklah, Yuu akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu ;

**Ekspresi Saku?** Entahlah, silahkan lihat chapt terakhir ini XD

**Upacara pernikahan SasuSaku?** Di chap ini kok =D

**Kata-katanya sama kayak Twilight?** Wah, kalo itu saya gak tahu^^'. Kalimat-kalimat dalam fic ini keluar begitu saja dari otak saya, dan saya gak tahu apa-apa jika ada kesamaan dengan novel itu. Mengenai adegan Saku dan Itachi, saya juga baru nyadar kalo ada kemiripan di antara keduanya –setelah meminjam novelnya-. Saya memang sedikit mencontek karakter dari Twilight ma Vampire Knight, tapi bukan berarti saya penggemar novel dan manga tersebut, saya hanya sempat membacanya sekilas, nonton anime/movienya juga gak pernah^^'a

**Naikin ratednya? **Mau bangeeettt –plak- =3=. Tapi entar banyak yang minta lemon, saya udah gak sanggup nulisnya hehehe XD

**Ekspresi anak SasuSaku?** Fufufufu, liat aja… sepertinya saya ingin membuat anak itu sedikit menjadi… ehm _secret_ –plak- =P

Okeh, maaf kalo ada beberapa pertanyaan yang Yuu gak cantumin, kebanyakan sama sih, 'Kapan SasuSaku nikahnya?' -,-

Juga ada beberapa yang saya rasa tidak perlu di jawab karena akan terjawab dengan sendirinya di chapter ini, jadi _Gomen_^^'

Untuk **Devil's of Kunoichi** dan **Choco momo**, pertanyaan kalian udah kejawab di grup ma pesan waktu itu kan? =D

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.

Flame jangan tapi klo concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Suspense & Romance

.

.

**Black Cherry : The Sequel**

"Aku harus menyelesaikan misiku yang tertunda, ini hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Jadi, bersabarlah," ujar Sasuke lembut, pria itu kini tengah memangku _Cherry_-nya yang hanya berbalutkan selimut.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan _vampire hunter itu, _Cherry. Dia masih menginginkanmu," lanjut Sasuke lagi seraya mengecup leher Sakura lembut.

"Kenapa Anda begitu sering meninggalkan saya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, pertanyaan yang mengejutkan tentu saja.

"Ini tugasku sebagai pemimpin klan. Ada apa? Kenapa baru kali ini kau mempertanyakannya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Saya tidak tahu, hanya saja…" kalimat Sakura menggantung, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sendiri ragu akan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja entah mengapa saya merasa takut, saya takut jika Anda memiliki 'saya yang lain' di luar sana," ujar Sakura seraya menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya yang akan memerah setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, yang terjadi pada Sakura malah sebaliknya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kalimat Sakura tersebut, meski samar, pria itu tetap bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah berulangkali kukatakan, bahwa hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Apa itu belum cukup?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura, ia ingin tahu sejauh mana cherry-nya itu bisa mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Rasa takut itu tetap ada, saya tidak tahu alasannya," jawab Sakura jujur.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis itu, lalu menyesap dalam-dalam aroma bunga Sakura yang menjadi chiri khas Sakura.

"Itu yang aku rasakan saat kau jauh dariku, Cherry. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Gaara dan Neji," ungkap Sasuke.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, Sasuke-sama? Saya tidak begitu menyukainya," tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada, rasa itu akan selalu ada selama rasa ingin memiliki di antara kita juga masih ada. Aku jelas menginginkanmu, dan sekarang aku tahu jika kau merasakan hal yang sama," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menyangkal perasaan senang yang melandanya saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura, selama ini, pria itu menganggap alasan Sakura bertahan di sisinya adalah karena darahnya.

Sakura menginginkannya, itu sudah jelas sekarang, hanya saja gadis itu masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Cherry," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?"

"Panggil namaku," perintah Sasuke lembut, kedua telapak tangan besarnya menangkup wajah mungil Sakura dan menghadapkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-sama," panggil Sakura.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Cobalah memanggilku dengan cara yang sama seperti manusia-manusia –perempuan- di luar sana," perintah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik, mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke. Gadis itu lantas memandang Sasuke intens saat menyadari maksud kalimat tuannya tersebut.

"Bukannya Anda tidak menyukai panggilan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan emeraldnya yang memandang onyx Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya karena hanya kaulah yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu," jelas Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut, senyum yang tentu saja hanya beberapa kaum vampir yang bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memanggil namaku sekarang?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mulai membuka kedua bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Walau Sakura mengucapkannya begitu pelan, itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Untuk seterusnya, panggillah aku dengan sebutan itu," perintah Sasuke –lagi- seraya mengusap-ngusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Kau juga harus meninggalkan kebiasaanmu berbicara formal padaku. Gunakan 'aku' dan 'kau' saat kita berbicara," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa saya pantas? Saya merasa tidak sopan jika berbicara seperti itu kepada Anda," protes Sakura, emerald gadis itu lantas memandangi wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, Sakura. Seorang istri tidak seharusnya berbicara formal pada suaminya," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Akan saya usahakan," ujar gadis itu pelan nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

Keduanya lalu merasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang mulai menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar yang mereka tempati, menandakan bahwa fajar telah tiba. Sasuke bangkit perlahan setelah sebelumnya ia menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya dan membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang, dan kau sudah waktunya untuk ke sekolah. Kuharap kau mendengarkan perintahku untuk tidak berdekatan dengan _vampire hunter_ itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada –yang entah mengapa- terdengar dingin.

Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke tersebut, tanpa jawaban pun Sasuke akan tahu bahwa ia akan menuruti perintahnya. Gadis vampir berparas rupawan itu pun lantas bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kehiatan rutinnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Katakan padaku!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang jelas ditujukan padanya –berhubung hanya gadis itu yang berada di koridor sekolah, suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi indera pendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura datar, gadis itu lagi-lagi membolos pelajaran karena ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sisinya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Sakura cuek, gadis itu masih membelakangi sosok yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Kau tidak bodoh, vampir. Aku tanya bagaimana perasaanmu pda vampir Uchiha itu? Ini akan lebih mudah bila kau jujur dan mengatakan bahwa kau hanya merasa berhutang budi padanya," ujar suara itu angkuh.

Sakura lantas berbalik dan menghadap langsung sosok tersebut, sosok _vampire hunter_ yang kini berdiri tegap memandangnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan panas di dadanya, karena perkataan Neji kah?

Sakura juga tidak tahu penyebab mengapa dirinya kini memandang sinis pada pemuda di hadapannya itu, membuat sosok _vampire hunter _tersebut sedikit bergidik karena tatapannya.

"Berhutang budi? Kau yang tidak tahu apapun tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu," ujar Sakura datar namun entah mengapa seperti mengandung sebuah ancaman agar tidak berbicara macam-macam padanya.

"Dia memberikan darahnya padamu, dan itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kau berhutang budi padanya," tantang Neji, pria itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum benar-benar mengetahui begaimana perasaan Sakura.

"Itu benar, tetapi bukan itu alasan mengapa aku terus bersamanya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku menyukaimu, sungguh menyukaimu," ujar Neji yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hubungan kita," jawab Sakura datar, tidak terkejut dengan kalimat Neji tersebut.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku setengah vampir, dan aku bisa menjadi sepertimu hanya dengan gigitan kecil darimu," lanjut Neji, tatapan mata pria itu menegaskan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun jika Sakura mau bersamanya.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu," ujar Sakura tegas, membuat Neji sedikit tersentak akan pengakuan gadis itu yang terkesan _to the point_.

"Aku hanya menginginkannya, bukan karena darah, tetapi karena aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Seberapa keras usahamu, tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya, dan kau tidak bisa menyangkal takdir bahwa kau dan aku berbeda."

Mungkin, kalimat itu lah kalimat terpanjang dari Sakura yang pernah didengar oleh Neji. Pria itu terdiam sepersekian detik menyerapi fakta bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah mendapatkan gadis itu.

Takdir, huh? Sejak awal ia sudah mengerti akan hal itu, sejak ia harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya hanya karena status. Dirinya harus kembali mengulang kejadian itu sekarang, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Ia bukan lagi pria lemah yang menyerah pada takdir, dan usahanya tidaklah sia-sia. Ia bisa merubah takdir di antara mereka –dengan pengorbanan tentu saja- namun patah hati harus kembali menderanya.

Bukan, bukan karena takdir dan kali ini dia tidak akan menyalahkannya. Dua kali mencintai sosok yang serupa, dua kali pula ia harus merelakan cintanya, karena justru wanita yang dicintainyalah yang enggan merubah takdir di antara mereka.

Brukk!

"Kyaaa! _Go-gomennasai! Hontou ni gomennasai_!"

Neji sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sebuah dorongan kasar di punggungnya, serta sebuah suara perempuan yang meminta maaf padanya. Rupanya ia baru saja ditabrak seseorang, pria itu lalu memandang sekitar dan mendapati bahwa Sakura sudah meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepada wanita bercepol dua yang baru saja menabraknya, gadis itu terlihat kesusahan dengan banyaknya barang yang dibawanya.

"Tidak ap- Neji?" ujar gadis itu setengah teriak, membuat Neji mengernyit karena suaranya yang lumayan cempreng.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Neji sarkastis, tidak peduli pada raut kekecewaan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau lupa padaku? Ini aku, Tenten!" ujar gadis itu cemberut.

"Kau perempuan?"

Uhk, mesi menyakitkan, Tenten tidak bisa menyalahkan Neji atas kesalahpahaman ini, bagaimanapun juga, salahnya yang terlalu tomboy saat berteman dengan Neji dulu.

"Sudahlah, aku murid baru di sini. Jadi, sebagai permintaan maafmu, kau harus mengantarku ke ruang guru. _Lets go_!" ujar Tenten seraya menarik paksa Neji agar mengikutinya, Neji yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun hanya bisa pasrah, tampaknya sikap ceria Tenten lumayan bisa mengobati patah hatinya untuk sementara.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai puas saat mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura tersebut, ia baru saja tiba dari misinya dan kini Sakura menyambutnya langsung di depan gerbang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit heran, biasanya gadis itu pasti akan menunggunya di kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura datar, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja menjadi manja seperti ini," ujar Sasuke menyeringai, vampir berambut raven itu lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam gendongannya.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya tiba-tiba saja ingin memeluk Anda," jawab Sakura, rupanya gadis itu belum terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa nonformal pada Sasuke, terbukti dengan kalimatnya yang terkadang masih menggunakan panggilan 'saya' dan 'Anda'.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul seraya berjalan masuk menuju kastilnya, tubuh mungil Sakura masih setia berada dalam gendongannya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengenai alasan apa yang membuat Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjadi manja padanya, lihat saja, vampir cherry itu kini tengah memeluk lehernya erat seraya menciumi tengkuknya.

"Kau membuatku bergairah, Cherry," bisik Sasuke saat mereka telah tiba di ruangan yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka.

Sakura tidak merespon kalimat Sasuke tersebut, sebaliknya, gadis itu malah memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti sebuah boneka porselen.

"Saya haus," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan pengakuan Sakura tersebut, bukankah baru kemarin –ia memang hanya pergi selama sehari- gadis itu meminum darahnya? Biasanya, gadis itu akan bertahan paling tidak tiga hari untuk tidak mengkomsumsi darah.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke lembut, ia lalu mendudukkan tubuh mungil Sakura di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, sedang ia sendiri mulai membuka jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kemarilah," panggil Sasuke lembut, pria itu kini mengambil posisi yang menurutnya nyaman di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Vampir pria itu lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Sakura yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Sasuke, leher putih vampir pria itu telah terekspos sempurna, membuat rasa haus Sakura semakin meningkat. Berbeda dari biasanya, gadis itu langsung saja duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan menancapkan taringnya di leher pria tersebut, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengernyit heran akan tingkahnya yang seolah tidak meminum darah dalam waktu lama.

Tangan kiri Sasuke melingkar erat di pinggul gadis itu, menandakan bahwa ia tidak akan melepas pelukannya hingga gadis itu merasa puas, sementara tangan kanan vampire itu kini asyik memainkan ujung-ujung rambut Sakura.

"Kau minum lebih banyak dari biasanya," ujar Sasuke saat merasakan taring Sakura yang terangkat dari kulitnya, menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah selesai dengan acara 'makan'nya.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya memandang lembut wajah Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkari leher vampire pria itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada wajah polos di hadapannya, jari-jarinya lalu bergerak menghapus bekas-bekas darah yang menempel di sekitar bibir gadis itu.

CUP.

Sasuke jelas terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirnya lembut, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukan gadis itu sebelumnya. Dipandanginya wajah gadis itu lekat, meminta penjelasan akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namun, bukannya berbicara, Sakura justru memberikan beberapa kecupan lagi di bibir Sasuke.

…

"Saya lelah," ujar Sakura, kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikannya membuat gairah Sasuke sedikit meningkat sehingga vampir pria itu menawan bibir mungilnya dan membawa mereka ke dalam permainan yang lebih jauh.

"Istirahatlah, bagaimanapun juga, kau yang memancingku," ujar Sasuke menyeringai, tangan kiri pria itu mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Sakura yang kini berbaring di atas dada bidangnya.

Sakura mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin, gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke seraya menyesap dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh vampir pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi manja dan agresif seperti ini, tapi aku cukup menyukainya," ujar Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa, suatu saat nanti, cherry-nya yang selama ini tanpa ekspresi itu bisa berlaku manja kepadanya.

Keduanya lalu terdiam beberapa saat, mereka tidak tidur tentu saja, tetapi mereka cukup menikmati malam dengan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di tempat pembaringan.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan saat mendengar panggilan manja Sakura, ia lalu menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini merangkak naik di atas tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Saya haus," ujar Sakura pelan, emerald indahnya lagi-lagi menatap polos onyx milik Sasuke.

"Kau minum cukup banyak tadi, Sakura," ujar Sasuke heran, bagaimana tidak? Sakura meminum darahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan kini gadis itu kembali meminta darahnya hanya dalam selang waktu tiga jam!

"Tapi saya haus," ujar Sakura meyakinkan, Sasuke tidak bisa mengklaim bahwa gadis itu tengah berbohong sekarang, karena emerald gadis itu jelas meredup menandakan bahwa ia kelaparan.

"Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakanmu beberapa gelas darah segar," ujar Sasuke pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura telah banyak mengambil darahnya hari ini, dan ia tidak mungkin memberinya lagi saat ini, bisa-bisa ia sendiri akan mati kekurangan darah.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin darah Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak dengan kalimat Sakura tersebut, bukan karena gadis itu menggunakan bahasa nonformal, bukan pula karena gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada manja, melainkan karena baru kali ini Sakura berkata 'tidak' padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Cherry?" tanya Sasuke seraya membetulkan posisinya, ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura di sebelahnya lalu berbalik menindihnya.

"Kau jadi terlihat rakus, kau tahu?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu, rasanya ada sesuatu dalam diri saya yang menyerap semua energi yang saya miliki dalam waktu sekejap," jawab Sakura kembali pada gaya bahasanya seperti semula.

"Hn? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Saya merasa ada sesuatu di sini," ujar Sakura seraya menunjukkan salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Sakura dan tercengang saat mendapati gadis itu mengelus perutnya pelan, perut?

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke –lagi.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak, saya merasa bahwa sesuatu itulah yang menyerap energi saya," jelas Sakura seadanya.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke lantas menyeringai puas mendengar penjelasan Sakura tersebut. Vampir muda Uchiha tersebut memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura erat seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan beberapa gelas darah untukku, setelah itu baru kau boleh menghisap darahku," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

Sakura yang awalnya hendak bertanya mengenai seringai Sasuke pun pada akhirnya hanya memilih untuk mengangguk pelan, rasa hausnya yang sempat terlupakan kembali membuncah saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang mengandung kata 'darah' tersebut.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Setelah perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura semalam, sikap Sasuke pun kian berubah. Vampir pria itu menjadi lebih protektif kepada Sakura, ia bahkan memutuskan agar Sakura berhenti sekolah dan terus berada di sisinya, tidak masalah, toh sekolah hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak aktifitas 'tidak penting' bagi kaum vampir.

Anehnya lagi, vampir itu kerap menolak berbagai misi yang ditujukan padanya dan menyuruh vampir lain untuk menggantikannya. Sakura sedikit heran mengingat bagaimana sifat tanggung jawab yang dimiliki Sasuke, tapi gadis itu juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sekarang ini, bagi dia yang entah mengapa selalu saja merasa haus, kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya adalah sebuah keuntungan tersendiri. Gadis itu kini menduga bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri, sebab, sampai saat ini ia masih tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja selalu merasa haus dan bersikap manja pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau haus lagi?" tanya Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluk lehernya erat.

Anggukan pelan dari Sakura cukup menjawab pertanyaan vampir pria itu, ini sudah beberapa hari sejak perbincangan mereka malam itu dan ia sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan sikap manja Sakura tersebut.

Segera saja Sakura menancapkan kedua taringnya saat Sasuke telah melebarkan kerah bajunya dan memiringkan lehernya, gadis itu lalu mulai menyesap darah yang entah mengapa terasa sangat manis baginya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut saat merasakan darahnya yang berpindah pada tubuh Sakura, entah mengapa vampir stoic itu kerap kali tersenyum meski di depan umum akhir-akhir ini –selama ini ia hanya mau menampakkan senyumannya di depan Sakura saja.

"Kau tidak berubah," ujar Sasuke seraya membersihkan bekas-bekas darah di sudut-sudut bibir Sakura. Gadis itu memang tidak peduli akan hal itu, ia membiarkan saja bekas-bekas darah itu menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya -membuat manusia manapun yang melihatnya bisa saja histeris- alhasil, Sasuke lah yang selalu melakukan ritual rutin mengelap bibirnya, cukup menyenangkan mengingat ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk membersihkan bibir Sakura.

"Apakah Anda akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Sakura pelan seraya menatap wajah Sasuke, suara gadis itu menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas tempat mereka berada.

"Apa kau menginginkan aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke balik bermaksud menggoda.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura datar, sepertinya gadis itu masih belum mampu bereaksi dengan godaan yang diterimanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Cherry. Setidaknya sampai waktu yang tepat," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus-ngelus perut Sakura pelan.

"Waktu yang tepat?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Daripada itu, pernikahan kita akan dipercepat, sesuai permintaanku," jawab Sasuke, pria itu kini beralih menciumi perut gadisnya lembut.

"Dipercepat? Itukah alasan Anda melarang saya bersekolah lagi?" tanya Sakura penasaran, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tampaknya sedikit berlebihan itu.

"Ya, kita akan menikah jumat depan," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Saya tidak menyangka akan secepat itu," ujar Sakura dengan nada heran.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya, Cherry?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lain dari biasanya.

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Di dalam sini, ada benihku," ujar Sasuke pelan, tangan kanannya masih setia mengelus-ngelus lembut perut Sakura.

"Kau, sedang mengandung anakku," lanjut Sasuke seraya tersenyum menatap emerald Sakura lembut.

Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan ekspresi Sakura saat ini, bukan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya namun bukan juga ekspresi terkejut seperti seharusnya. Vampir cherry itu hanya terdiam menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke tersebut, sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi begitu cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikanku keturunan secepat ini, itu sebabnya mengapa pernikahan kita akan dipercepat. Aku sudah memberitahu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia dengan kabar ini terutama Kaa-san," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura kini paham mengenai alasan kenapa ia sering kali merasa haus, tentu saja karena ia harus berbagi makanan dengan janin yang dikandungnya. Tidak seperti manusia, janin vampir tentu berbeda, baik sifat, perkembangan maupun waktu kelahirannya.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Jangan berpikir bahwa acara pernikahan kaum vampir sama dengan kaum manusia, para vampir tidak membutuhkan hiasan-hiasan mewah maupun berbagai macam jamuan di acara mereka. Cukup para undangan dan hidangan berupa darah segar sebagai penghias meja yang berada di beberapa sudut ruangan.

Seperti saat ini, jauh di dalam hutan belantara, tepatnya di kediaman pemimpin klan Uchiha, pernikahan antar kaum vampir tengah berlangsung. Meski dari luar terlihat seolah tidak terjadi apapun, namun keadaan di dalam adalah sebaliknya.

Tidak ada iringan musik, kue-kue hidangan, maupun acara dansa. Sang pengantin wanita pun tidak menggunakan gaun seperti pengantin manusia pada umumnya, tetapi menggunakan baju kebesaran klan Uchiha.

Tidak ada canda tawa yang menghiasi pesta tersebut meski raut kebahagian jelas terpancar dari berbagai pihak, yang ada hanya ekspresi kekaguman bahwa kini klan Uchiha telah mendapatkan wanita yang tepat untuk pemimpin mereka, terlebih lagi kabar bahwa tidak lama lagi calon penerus klan terhormat tersebut akan segera lahir.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat tidak mendapati pengantin wanitanya di sisinya.

Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang ditanyainya mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu di luar kastil. Acara utama masih akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi, tetapi ia tidak akan tenang jika Sakura tidak berada di sisinya.

Mata Sasuke sedikit memicing saat melihat kilauan warna pink yang tertimpa cahaya bulan berdiri tegap membelakanginya, warna yang merupakan ciri khas gadisnya. Ekspresi pria itu lantas berubah dingin dengan rahang yang mengeras saat melihat siapa yang menemani gadis itu di luar sana.

Warna merah itu, mana mungkin dia melupakannya? _Damn_!

Sasuke baru saja akan menghampiri mereka berdua saat benang-benang cakra menghentikan gerakannya, lalu disusul dengan kedatangan wanita berambut pirang tepat di hadapannya. Tidak pula sosok berambut merah lain yang telah mengendalikan pergerakannya.

"Biarkan mereka, Gaara tidak akan mengambilnya darimu," ujar Sasori seraya menggerakkan jari-jarinya, membuat Sasuke mundur perlahan akibat tubuhnya yang dikendalikan oleh benang cakra tersebut.

"Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha, dan bisa kupastikan bahwa aku akan bertemu Madara lagi di dalam," ujar Tsunade sarkastik.

Cih, Sasuke memang mengundang Tsunade –bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Kaa-san Sakura- tetapi ia tidak ingat telah mengingat Sasori dan Gaara, terlepas dari fakta bahwa Sasori adalah kakak Sakura.

"Matanya tidak bisa berbohong," jawab Sasuke tajam seraya melirik sinis ke arah Sakura dan Gaara.

"Dia memang masih menyukai Sakura, tetapi dia tidak akan mengambilnya darimu. Gaara sudah mempunyai calonnya sendiri di Suna," jelas Tsunade.

"Cih."

"Setidaknya, biarkanlah sahabat lama itu berkumpul kembali meski hanya beberapa saat," ujar Sasori seraya menerawang.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Gaara memandang gamang pada sosok mantan sahabatnya yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tidak disangkanya bahwa ia akan kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya itu secepat ini. Ada rasa sakit melihat raut kebahagiaan –meski samar – terpancar dari wajah gadis itu, membuatnya ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin bahwa ia pun turut memiliki cinta yang besar untuk gadis itu.

"Kau masih mengingat'nya'?" tanya Gaara pelan, jadenya begitu lembut memandang Sakura yang kini memandangnya balik.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan'nya'," sahut Sakura datar.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, kembali terbayang akan masa lalu yang entah salah siapa. Dahulu, Sakura merupakan vampir yang ceria, sifat yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang bernuansa musim semi. Dahulu, ia dan Sakura adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab, tidak, bukan hanya dia dan Sakura, tetapi seorang lagi, seorang manusia.

Shion, Gaara jelas mengingat nama manusia yang pernah menjalin persahabatan dengannya dulu. Gaara tidak terlalu menyukainya tentu saja, mengingat gadis itu adalah seorang manusia. Tapi ia menerima saja keberadaannya, karena Sakura –yang saat itu memang sudah dicintainya- menyukai pertemanannya dengan gadis manusia itu.

Semuanya berubah saat Sakura menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Shion menjadi santapan bagi kaumnya di depan matanya, ia yang masih seorang vampire cilik tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menjerit. Sementara Gaara? Dia hanya memandang sinis pemandangan tersebut, sejak awal dia mengerti, bahwa hubungan antar manusia dan vampir sangatlah tabu.

Sakura menjadi sosok yang dingin setelah itu, tidak hanya itu, gadis itu juga mulai membenci darah sebagai makanan utamanya. Seolah hendak melupakan semuanya, Sakura meninggalkan Suna tempat mereka tinggal, meninggalkan keluarganya dan dirinya.

Gaara tentu saja terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura kini telah kembali mengkomsumsi darah meski sikap dinginnya tidak berubah, diam-diam ia merasa iri karena Sasuke lah yang berhasil merubah Sakura, bukan dirinya.

Sakura tidak tahu betapa senangnya ia saat diberitahukan bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dan akan dijodohkan dengannya, Sakura juga tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatinya saat Sakura bertingkah seolah tidak mengenalnya dipertemuan pertama mereka. Terlebih saat menyadari fakta bahwa Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke disbanding dirinya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Matsuri," ujar Gaara seraya menatap emerald Sakura tajam, entah respon seperti apa yang diinginkan vampir muda itu.

"Vampir berambut cokelat itu? Semoga kau bahagia dengannya," jawab Sakura datar.

Gaara tersenyum miris saat tidak mendapatkan reaksi kekecewaan pada diri Sakura, dipeluknya vampir cherry itu erat untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak peduli akan pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Sakura kecilku, maaf. Maaf karena aku pernah memaksamu," ujar Gaara pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Gaara tersebut, namun ia turut memeluk pria itu dengan erat sebagai tanda bahwa ia memaafkannya. Sakura menutup emeraldnya perlahan, mencoba meresapi berbagai kenangan indah antara dirinya dan Gaara dulu, bagaimanapun juga, kenangan itu sangatlah berarti baginya.

"Aku akan segera pergi, masih banyak yang harus kuurus di Suna. Lagipula, kurasa Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai kehadiranku," ujar Gaara seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Hati-hati," jawab Sakura pelan seraya mengelus-ngelus pipi Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya, kebiasaan saat ia masih berada di Suna dulu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Gaara seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," sambung Gaara, perlahan namun pasti, sosok vampir berambut merah itu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, tergantikan oleh pasir yang kini berterbaran di udara.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Masuklah duluan, Uchiha. Aku perlu bicara dengan putriku," perintah Tsunade tegas saat melihat sosok Sakura yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon perintah Tsunade tersebut, ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kastilnya setelah menatap Sakura sekilas. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa sekarang ini Sasuke tengah cemburu berat.

"Sakura, adik kecilku yang manis. Tak kusangka kau akan mendahuluiku menikah," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya direntangkan selebar mungkin demi menyambut Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura lantas memeluk Sasori erat, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan kakaknya tersebut. Sasori yang selalu melindunginya, Sasori yang selalu membelanya, Sasori yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan ini lagi," ungkap Sasori saat Sakura begitu erat menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori.

"Mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir dariku, aku tentu tidak bisa sembarang memelukmu lagi saat kau telah menyandang nama Uchiha. Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku jika hal itu terjadi," sambung Sasori seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat tingkah kedua anaknya tersebut, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Sakura sama sekali belum berubah. Sikap manja gadis itu pada Sasori tidak dapat ditahannya begitu lama, bagaimanapun juga, Sasori lah yang menemaninya sejak kecil.

"Kaa-san tidak menyangka kaulah yang akan memberi keturunan baru pada klan Uchiha," ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum saat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori.

"Semoga kau bahagia, putri kecilku," sambung Tsunade lagi seraya mengecup pipi Sakura pelan.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum pertama yang ia tampakkan setelah pelariannya dari Suna. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak berada di tempat itu, pria itu jadi melewatkan hal langka yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Sebaliknya, Tsunade dan Sasori biasa saja melihat senyuman Sakura tersebut. Bagi mereka, inilah Sakura yang sebenarnya, senyum gadis itu bahkan lebih ceria lagi saat masih kanak-kanak dulu.

"Kurasa acara utamanya akan segera dimulai, pengantin wanita tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini," ujar Tsunade memperingati, ketiganya pun kini melangkah masuk menuju kastil Uchiha dengan perasaan yang telah menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

Sakura tidak terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya kasar saat ia baru saja tiba di ruangan khusus untuknya –dan Sasuke, tidak mengherankan jika Sasuke tahu mengenai pertemuannya dengan Gaara beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau bersikap manja pada vampir lain tepat di hari pernikahan kita," ujar Sasuke sinis, mata onyxnya memancarkan kecemburuan yang dalam.

"Saya hanya mengingat kenangan lama," jawab Sakura seadanya, meski ia sedikit khawatir akan sikap Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita bahwa kau mengenal Gaara sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke menekankan.

"Saya pikir itu tidak penting."

Sasuke menggeram tertahan saat mendengar penuturan Sakura tersebut, benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Dengarkan aku, Cherry. Mulai saat ini, kau harus menceritakan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu padaku, tidak peduli itu adalah sebuah masa lalu atau apapun. Kau milikku dan aku berhak tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu," ujar Sasuke, cara bicara pria itu kian menegaskan bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah.

CUP.

Aaa, Sasuke tidak akan terkejut lagi jika Sakura tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya seperti ini, hal ini sudah sering kali dialaminya. Tetapi mata onyxnya harus membulat sempurna saat melihat senyum yang terpatri di wajah manis Sakura, senyum yang bisa memesona siapapun yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu lembut padanya, senyum yang menenangkan, senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu karena gadis itu adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa tersenyum juga," ujar Sasuke bermaksud menggoda, dalam hati, momen seperti inilah yang begitu dinantikannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar godaan Sasuke tersebut, satu hal yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke begitu terpana melihatnya.

"Apa kau berusaha meminta maaf dengan memberikan senyumanmu padaku?" tanya Sasuke usil, vampir muda itu merasa tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah Sakura yang memerah tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Bukan salah Sasuke jika vampir itu lagi-lagi melumat bibirnya kasar, ia pasti berusaha menahan mati-matian hasratnya pada wanita yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Dengan ini, kami para anggota klan Uchiha resmi mengangkat Sakura Haruno sebagai pendamping bagi Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Madara lantang di hadapan beribu macam vampir yang hadir di pesta tersebut.

Semua mata kini beralih pada sosok Sakura yang menatap datar pada hadirin tersebut, tidak ada gumaman kekecewaan yang terdengar, hanya ada siratan kekaguman atas keelokan paras wanita yang kini bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke akan menjadi pemimpin klan menggatikan Itachi, dan mulai saat ini Sakura adalah pendampingnya."

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung saja menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan, beberapa vampir kini mendatangi Madara, Itachi, Fugaku serta Mikoto untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka.

Era yang baru telah dimulai, dimana Sasuke sebagai pemimpin dan Sakura sebagai pendampingnya. Sejarah kembali akan mencatat tentang perjalanan hidup klan Uchiha, tentang malam dimana sang pemimpin klan mendapatkan pendampingnya, juga tentang malam dimana perdamaian antara Akasuna dan Uchiha kini terjalin.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun hingar bingar di kota Konoha tak kunjung berakhir. Di bawah sinar rembulan, para makhluk dari berbagai jenis berkeliaran demi mencari incaran masing-masing, tidak heran jika kalian akan menemukan beberapa vampir di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu lancang berniat menyentuhnya, manusia bodoh!"

Terlihat sebuah kerumunan di salah sudut Konoha dengan dua sosok yang menjadi pusatnya. Para manusia yang berada di sekitar tempat itu terdiam seraya memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di hadapan mereka, dua makhluk berbeda jenis yang sangat rupawan.

Seharusnya, salah satu dari mereka akan teriak histeris mengingat seorang lelaki dengan leher yang nyaris patah jatuh tersungkur di hadapan keduanya, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melakukannya.

Pria itu seorang preman jalanan, siapapun tahu itu. Namun, bukan itu alasan mengapa tidak satu pun dari mereka berniat menolongnya, melainkan karena para manusia-manusia itu lebih memilih untuk bisa memandangi kedua sosok itu lebih lama.

Makhluk sempurna berparas elok dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang menjuntai indah, serta seorang pria bermata onyx dan bertubuh tegap di sebelahnya. Siapapun manusia yang berada di sana akan iri dengan sosok itu, sosok yang tanpa mereka sadari adalah seorang vampir.

"Kau terlalu kasar, Ryuu-kun," ujar Sakura lembut memperingatkan, suaranya yang tidak berubah –masih terdengar seperti sebuah lonceng- membuatnya lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tapi dia berniat menyentuhmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang manusia pun menyentuh Kaa-san dengan tangan kotor mereka," ujar pria yang dipanggil Ryuu itu dengan nada yang begitu menusuk.

SIIINNNGGGG.

Angin malam bertiup lumayan kencang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut para makhluk yang berada di tempat itu, raut wajah keheranan serta terkejut tidak lepas dari wajah-wajah manusia yang mengerumuni keduanya.

Kaa-san? Pria itu jelas memanggil sang wanita dengan sebutan Kaa-san. Jadi, apakah mereka ibu dan anak? Tidak mungkin!

Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak memungkiri bahwa Sakura dan Ryuu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, meski begitu beberapa mata jeli yang melihat kemiripan antara mereka membantah anggapan tersebut dan memilih untuk menyangka bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang saudara dengan pautan umur yang tidak seberapa.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sosok menawan di hadapan mereka kini adalah seorang vampir, dan pertumbuhan vampir –terutama Uchiha- sangatlah berbeda dengan manusia. Uchiha Ryuusei, vampir remaja yang berumur sekitar tujuh belasan, hal itu jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Sedang Sakura? Siapa sangka bahwa vampir wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu telah berumur tiga puluhan?

Tidak hanya Sakura, seluruh vampir Uchiha pun mengalami hal yang sama. Meski umur akan terus bertambah, namun pertumbuhan fisik mereka akan terhenti di umur tujuh belasan hingga dua puluhan. Tidak heran para manusia-manusia itu keheranan dengan status Sakura yang merupakan ibu Ryuu.

Ya, Sakura Uchiha, merupakan ibu kandung dari pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, Uchiha Ryuusei. Remaja yang bisa dikatakan hampir 'kembar' dengan Sasuke, dengan mata onyx yang memikat, kulit putih bak porselen, serta rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker. Sangat sedikit kemiripan yang bisa ditemukan antara Sakura dan Ryuu, namun, bukan berarti kemiripan itu sama sekali tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, Sasu-kun akan marah kalau kita pulang terlambat," ajak Sakura lembut, wanita itu lalu menarik pergelangan tangan anaknya meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kembali, aku tidak ingin bertemu Tou-san," ujar Ryuu dengan nada datar, meski begitu ia tetap mengikut pada sosok Sakura.

"Kita harus kembali, Ryuu-kun," ujar Sakura setengah memaksa.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk sampai di kastil tempat kediaman mereka, mengingat bagaimana kecepatan vampir yang berada di atas rata-rata. Sakura dan Ryuu kini mulai memasuki gerbang, namun langkah keduanya harus terhenti karena Ryuu yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Sakura erat.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, Kaa-san. Aku benci Tou-san," ujar Ryuu miris tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Ryuu-kun. Sasuke adalah ayahmu, apa kau masih marah karena lagi-lagi belum mampu mengalahkannya pada latihan hari ini?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Ryuu lantas mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura yang bagaimanapun juga sangat benar itu, vampir remaja itu lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Aku ingin darah Kaa-san," ujar Ryuu setengah berbisik, lidah pria itu lantas menjelajahi sudut-sudut leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun tidak akan menyukai hal ini, Ryuu-kun. Kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawakanmu beberapa gelas darah," jelas Sakura seraya menjauhkan perlahan tubuh putranya tersebut.

"Kenapa Kaa-san begitu patuh pada keegoisan Tou-san?" tanya Ryuu kesal, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura tega tidak memberikannya darahnya hanya karena larangan Sasuke yang notabene adalah ayahnya?

"Karena ia suamiku," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkan Tou-san, apa Kaa-san akan memilihku?" tanya Ryuu serius, mata onyxnya yang berbinar-binar menandakan harapannya yang begitu tinggi.

"Sebaiknya kau berlatih keras terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan hal tabu itu," ujar sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lembut, wanita itu lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri suaminya lalu mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan darah Kaa-san saja, apa itu salah?" tanya Ryuu dengan nada kesal.

"Kau boleh meminum darah siapa saja, tapi tidak untuk Sakura," jawab Sasuke sinis. Aa, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manusia, keduanya tampak seperti dua remaja yang memperebutkan satu wanita.

"Apa kau akan mengizinkanku jika aku menang melawanmu dalam latihan berikutnya?" tanya Ryuu dengan gaya bicara yang cukup menantang.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas, vampir itu lalu menarik Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan putra satu-satunya yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura saat keduanya telah sampai di kamar pribadi mereka.

"Dan kau terlalu memanjakannya, Cherry. Dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi," jawab Sasuke tegas, nampak jelas bahwa ia tidak suka istrinya memperhatikan makhluk lain selain dirinya.

Sakura menatap suaminya dengan pandangan memelas, sejak mereka menikah, sikap Sakura yang sangat dingin mulai berubah, meski ia masih tidak bisa tersenyum ceria seperti dahulu.

Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka menikah, dan sikap Sasuke yang egois sama sekali tidak berubah. Parahnya lagi, putra tunggal mereka yang kini sudah beranjak remaja memiliki sifat yang sama dengan suaminya itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ayah dan anak itu kerap kali bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele, meski begitu keduanya tetap saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Kemarilah, kau pasti haus. Anak itu pasti memaksamu menemaninya ke kota lagi," ujar Sasuke kesal, bagaimanapun juga, ia kurang suka dengan sikap anaknya yang selalu keluyuran di pusat kota Konoha pada malam hari, terlebih lagi jika putranya itu memaksa Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

Tahu bahwa dirinya memang haus, Sakura pun berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya dan langsung saja menancapkan kedua taringnya di permukaan kulit leher Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah pada kebiasaan ini, bahwa Sakura hanya mengkomsumsi darah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Ryuu yang kini sudah berada di kamarnya menatap bulan purnama melalui balkon kamarnya. Calon pewaris klan Uchiha itu lagi-lagi merasa kesal saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi.

Semua tahu bahwa Kaa-sannya hanya meminum darah Tou-sannya, tapi ia tidak ingat bahwa hanya Tou-sannya saja yang boleh meminum darah Kaa-sannya. Tidak adil! Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai anak, dia berhak menikmati darah wanita yang paling dikasihinya tersebut.

Beberapa pelayan pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia seringkali meminum darah Sakura saat masih balita dulu, hanya saja ia tidak meminumnya langsung dari leher Sakura, tetapi melalui gelas-gelas mewah yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Cih, seperti bayi manusia yang sejak kecil sudah diberi susu formula saja!

Kesal, kesal, kesal! Ryuu sangat kesal pada Sasuke, kenapa Tou-sannya itu selalu menghalanginya jika ia ingin bermanja pada Sakura? Seingatnya, sejak ia berumur tujuh tahun, Sasuke sudah bersikap demikian terhadapnya.

Padahal ia ingin terus berada di sisi Sakura, baginya, hanya wanita itulah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sakura adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya, terlebih lagi, suara wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu sangatlah merdu. Cih, kenapa wanita sesempurna itu harus menjadi milik Sasuke?

Ckckck, tak sadar kah kau nak? Bahwa tanpa Sasuke, kau tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia ini.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Lama tidak melihatmu, Ryuu!"

Uchiha Ryuusei lantas menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok jangkung yang memilik paras tidak jauh beda dengan ayahnya, disebelahnya, berdiri vampir wanita dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigo yang menjuntai hingga ke punggung.

"Lama tidak melihat kalian juga, Itachi jii-san dan Hinata baa-san," jawab Ryuu seadanya, vampire remaja itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa luka di bagian tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya _mood_mu kurang baik, kau pasti kalah lagi dari _Otouto_ku, benar bukan?" tanya Itachi menggoda, bagaimanapun juga, kebiasaan ini sudah sering kali terjadi. Itachi mengikuti Ryuusei yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di tempat itu, sedangkan Hinata, wanita langsung saja memasuki kastil mencari Sakura.

"Itachi jii-san, apakah aku ini lemah?" tanya Ryuusei tiba-tiba, onyx vampir remaja itu menyiratkan keseriusan saat mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Kau adalah vampire Uchiha terkuat yang pernah kutemukan, Ryuu. _Sharingan_ khas klan Uchiha dan_ self protection _warisan dari Sakura bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah," jawab Itachi seraya mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Ryuusei.

"Itu benar, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengalahkan Tou-san? Tou-san bahkan bisa melukaiku dengan mudah, _self protection_ku seperti tidak berfungsi, hah!" ujar Ryuu frustasi.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengalahkan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penasaran, pasalnya, sejak dulu, ambisi terbesar Ryuu adalah mengalahkan Otoutonya tersebut.

"Aku ingin merebut Kaa-san," jawab Ryuusei polos.

SINNGGG.

.

.

"Hahahahaha!"

"…"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"?"

"Hahaha-"

"Itachi jii-san! Kenapa kau tertawa?" ujar Ryuu dengan nada tinggi, sepertinya ia cukup tersinggung dengan tingkah Itachi yang terus menertawakan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengidap _mother complex_, Ryuusei! Hahaha," ujar Itachi di sela-sela tawanya.

Ryuusei mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Itachi tersebut, ia tidak membantah karena kalimat yang sama pernah pula diucapkan oleh kakek dan neneknya, bahkan leluhur Uchiha, Madara.

"Kau dan Sasuke benar-benar mirip dalam berbagai hal," sambung Itachi saat tawanya telah reda sepenuhnya.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan Tou-san! Daripada itu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi-jiisan!" ujar Ryuu mengingatkan.

"Tentang alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi balik dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu sebagai jawabannya.

"Mungkin karena kau juga mewarisi kelemahan Sakura, Ryuusei," jelas Itachi kemudian.

"Kelemahan Kaa-san?" ulang Ryuusei ragu.

"Ya, satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimiliki Sakura adalah keluarga yang sedarah dengannya. Kekuatannya tidak akan berfungsi jika melawan salah satu dari mereka," jelas Itachi lagi.

Ryuusei terdiam mencoba mencerna penjelasan Itachi tersebut, ini merupakan hal yang baru baginya. Ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Sasori jii-san –dan mereka cukup akrab, mereka seringkali membicarakan Sakura di masa remajanya, namun Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung kelemahan Sakura tersebut.

"Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Tou-san?" tanya Ryuu tiba-tiba dengan nada yang cukup histeris. Cih, pantas saja Sasuke begitu percaya diri jika melawannya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," ujar Itachi santai.

"lantas?" tanya Ryuu lagi tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kekuatan yang kau dapatkan dari Sakura tidak akan mempan pada Sasuke, tapi tidak berarti _sharingan_mu juga demikian. Kau hanya kurang berlatih saja," jawab Itachi santai.

Ryuusei lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Itachi, selama ini, ia memang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan yang diwarisinya dari Sakura. Cukup dengan kekuatan itu, dan tidak ada satu pun makhluk yang bisa menyakitinya. Hhh, sepertinya ia memang terlalu meremehkan Tou-sannya.

"Aa, sebentar lagi Aoi dan Aori akan tiba," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba, pria itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryuu yang merasa asing dengan kedua nama tersebut.

"Yeah, kalian memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aneh juga. Aori terlalu pemalu seperti Hinata, sehingga ia jarang sekali mau keluar dari kastil, sedang Aoi, ia pasti tidak mau meninggalkan adik kembarnya itu," jelas Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Anak Jii-san?" tanya Ryuusei memastikan.

"Ya, mereka anak kembarku. Mereka hanya setahun dibawahmu, aku harap kalian bisa akur," jawab Itachi.

"Tou-san."

Ryuusei pun menoleh saat mendengar sebuah panggilan lembut dari arah belakangnya, ia lalu mendapati dua sosok serupa yang kini berdiri menatapnya. Sang pria, dengan mata lavender dan rambut kehitaman –persis Itachi- menggenggam erat tangan saudara kembarnya yang sepertinya sangat pemalu itu, hal itu terbukti dengan wajah gadis itu yang memerah saat menatap Ryuusei.

Untuk beberapa saat, anggapan bahwa Sakura adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemui Ryuu, runtuh seketika. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Aori, dengan mata onyxnya yang teduh, rambut indigo seleher yang tidak begitu tebal, serta perawakannya yang begitu lembut –persis Hinata- berhasil membuat Ryuusei memandang seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya.

Aaa, sepertinya Ryuu akan segera mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat keponakanku babak belur, _Otouto_," ujar Itachi saat ia, Hinata beserta Sasuke dan Sakura berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Biar saja," jawab Sasuke cuek, pria itu terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan putra satu-satunya tersebut.

"Nanti dia membencimu loh," goda Itachi.

"Aku bahkan menyesal telah mem'buat'nya beberapa tahun lalu," jawab Sasuke sarkastis.

"Dasar egois," ledek Itachi.

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata tidak menanggapi percakapan dua saudara itu, siapapun tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan candaan belaka. Memang siapa yang ngotot tidak melakukan misi apapun hingga Ryuu berumur tujuh tahun? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah absen menjagai Ryuu hingga bocah itu tertidur dulu, pria itu sama sekali tidak mengizinkan bayi mungilnya dijaga oleh pelayan manapun.

Didikan khas Uchiha memaksanya untuk bersikap keras pada putra tunggalnya itu, hal yang sangat tepat mengingat sifat putranya yang sama dengannya –egois. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke hanya bercanda mengenai keinginan anak itu untuk meminum darah Sakura, untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke benar-benar serius.

"Sudahlah, kurasa Ryuusei menyukai Aori," ujar Itachi enteng. Pria itu langsung tahu saat melihat ekspresi Ryuu saat bertemu dengan Aori tadi.

"Mungkin mereka bisa kita jodohkan?" usul Hinata.

"Terserah saja," sambung Sasuke, sedang Sakura hanya diam menanggapi.

Aaa, sepertinya sebuah perjodohan kecil antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga kembali terlaksanakan.

(~'0')~~('0'~)

"Akhir-akhir ini Ryuu tidak pernah mendekatimu," ujar Sasuke pelan seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepala istrinya, keduanya kini tengah berada di kamar pribadi mereka dengan waktu yang menujukkan pukul dua malam.

"Dia sibuk dengan Aori, kurasa," ujar Sakura datar.

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat sebelum mulai membuka resleting gaun istrinya, ia lalu mengecup bibir Sakura mesra sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuh istrinya di atas pembaringan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita berduaan tanpa gangguan dari Ryuu seperti ini, Cherry," bisik Sasuke mesra tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Kau haus Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tidak, kali ini aku menginginkan tubuhmu," ujar Sasuke beserta seringai yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Sakura.

"Kita baru melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu," ujar Sakura seolah mengingatkan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah puas jika itu menyangkut dirimu, Cherry."

Dan malam itu, akan sama dengan malam-malam lalu saat di mana kedua vampir itu bercumbu mesra, saling menikmati rasa cinta dari pihak masing-masing. Sasuke sedikit tidak menyangka akan hidupnya saat ini, menjadi pemimpin klan Uchiha yang dikiranya akan sangat membosankan, menjadi sangat menyenangkan dengan kehadiran Sakura di sisinya.

_You're mine, _Sakura. _Just for me, forever. My Black Cherry._

.

.

.

**~END~**

A/N : Huaaa, ending yang gaje =3= _Gomennasai_^^' dengan ditemani oleh lagu-lagu Vocaloid, akhirnya Yuu berhasil juga namatin fic satu ini, _banzai!_ ^o^/

Dua puluh lima halaman (Hanya cerita saja)! Chapter terpanjang untuk fic ini! XD rekor buat Yuu nih, biasanya Yuu kan males ngetik –plak- XD Hiks, Yuu pasti akan sangat merindukan fic ini -,-

Oh ya, mengenai anak SasuSaku, entah mengapa saya ingin membuatnya jadi _mother complex_ XD Rasanya menarik jika remaja seperti itu masih lengket ma Saku XD –abaikan-

Mengenai Itachi juga, sekedar penjelasan, disini Itachi menggunakan marga Hyuuga –berhubung ia yang akan menggantikan posisi Hiashi, jadi jangan heran dengan marga Aoi dan Aori yang bukan Uchiha melainkan Hyuuga^^.

Ok, ok. Berhubung ini chapt terakhir, mohon reviewnya yang banyak yaa! XD Biasanya sih kalo chapt terakhir pada malas review T3T

Untuk yang Alert dan ngefave diem-diem, pada kesempatan terakhir ini mohon reviewnya yah^^ kan udah tamat, hehe. Ato mau kusebutin namanya satu-satu? #melirik email yahoo –plak- XD

Bdw, Yuu gantin penname lohh -gk penting- XD tapi masih ada 'Yuu'nya kok^^'a

Kalimat terakhir Yuu, sekali lagi mohon REVIEWnya _minna~_^o^/

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Portgas D. Ace Alm, Kou Todoryu kyuuketsuki, Poetrie-chan, Rizuka Hanayuuki, bintang, Meity-chan, hikariathrun, Devil's of Kunoichi, Fiyui-chan, Choco momo, Dae Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Eunike Yuen, Rievectha Herbst, Sky pea-chan, sakulov, Just ana g login, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, d3rin, uchiha reyvhia, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Choi Dong Hee, Mochi-boo, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Sichi, HarunoZuka, Ame Kuroyuki, Putri Luna, Meyrin kyuchan, Fuyu yurrieehanasaku, Risuki Taka.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^']

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
